Mon année avec douze étoiles
by Sirenita
Summary: Supuestamente las estrellas están quietas, muy lejos de la tierra; pero está comprobado científicamente que más de veinte por día podrían estrellarse contra el planeta. El maldito universo debería tener una advertencia del tipo "los objetos están más cerca de lo que aparentan". (AU)
1. El Diablo Desviste a la Moda

**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000. Esto es hecho sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

_Nota de autora: ¡Hola, mundo! Después de un tiempo he vuelto por aquí con una nueva historia. Como los últimos tres años me dediqué a escribir un fic más bien reflexivo y dramático, mi mente necesitaba algo más ligero y con mucho humor. Durante un buen tiempo he querido adentrarme en un tipo de historia que tenga los elementos de mis series de comedia favoritas (Friends, How I Met Your Mother, Sex and the City, entre otras) y luego de mucho trabajo éste es el resultado._

_Estoy un poco nerviosa porque es primera vez que escribo un fic que transcurre en universo altero (UA o AU, como se abreviaría en inglés) y para peor, que la historia se desarrolle en Londres y que sea creíble que los personajes vivan allí. Esto ha requerido varias horas de lectura sobre los barrios, bares, vida nocturna, universidades, lugares de trabajo e historia de la ciudad misma. Sin embargo, estoy satisfecha con el trabajo y espero que les sea de su agrado._

_Algunos detalles que mencionaré ahora para que así luego lean de corrido el capítulo: _

_-El título está en francés y significa "Mi año con doce estrellas". En los siguientes capítulos se entenderá la razón del título (y el Summary) y su importancia._

_-Cada capítulo tiene el nombre de una película, aunque modificado. Si me conocen, saben que soy una cinéfila y como este fic será en esencia una comedia romántica, quise hacer homenaje al cine. Cada película que inspira el título del capítulo da una idea de su contenido._

_-Quiero agradecer a _sara_f_black_ por betear el capítulo. Como siempre, me salvó de varios dedazos y frases extrañas (es curioso que en tu cabeza lo que escribes tiene mucho sentido, pero tus dedos teclean ideas sin darles final)._

_-Y finalmente, encontrarán una sorpresa con los personajes de este fic. Si han leído "La reina de las manzanas" y "De opciones y oportunidades", pues entenderán a qué me refiero ;)_

_Eso sería todo por ahora. Espero que les guste y obviamente quiero saber sus opiniones en un review._

_¡Saludos y hasta la siguiente entrega!_

* * *

**Mon année avec douze étoiles**

**Número I:**

**"El Diablo Desviste a la Moda"**

"_Anorexia nerviosa es una enfermedad caracterizada por un desorden alimenticio…"._

-Rose –la cabeza de Zoe se asomó por encima de la mampara que separaba sus cubículos.

"… _donde la persona tiene miedo a ganar peso, por lo que…"_

-Rose.

-¿Mmm? –preguntó sin quitar la vista del monitor. Sus manos se movían frenéticamente sobre las letras del teclado, haciendo un repiqueteo que cualquier persona asociaría con el ambiente de una aburrida oficina de trabajo-. ¿Mmm? –repitió al notar que no le volvían a hablar.

-¿Estás copiando un artículo de Wikipedia?

-¡Mierda! –saltó la pelirroja, volteando la cabeza tan fuerte que le dio un tirón en un músculo que unía el cuello con el hombro. Aparentemente Zoe había ganado poderes de la teletransportación y en menos de un segundo estaba tras ella, observándola con una expresión que no sabía si interpretarla como de reproche, asombro, o diversión. O las tres. Usualmente solía causar esas tres reacciones en su compañera de trabajo-. ¿Qué quieres? Tengo que entregar esto antes del mediodía o volveré a tener problemas con Slughorn.

-Necesito saber si te gustan estas ilustraciones para tu reportaje –en sus manos tenía una tableta y la pantalla la tenía volteada hacia Rose.

En ella habían dibujos de niñas con un tema bastante obvio: todas tenían una fijación por su figura. Una estaba sobre una balanza, otra se miraba a un espejo, y otra elegía beber agua en vez de desayunar. Las niñas se veían tristes, frágiles y delgadas. Con un asentimiento de cabeza, la pelirroja aprobó los bocetos.

Zoe era realmente talentosa. Sólo le bastaba con leer una vez un escrito y podía crear las imágenes perfectas para acompañarlo. Había comenzado dibujando para grandes editoriales de revistas y tiras cómicas luego de retirarse de la universidad en segundo año, y después de ahorrar un poco de dinero y armarse de contactos, recién este año podría cumplir su sueño: ilustrar cuentos de niños. Tenía planeado comprar con su hermano una editorial que se declararía en bancarrota, donde se dedicarían a reeditar cuentos infantiles y ayudar a nuevos autores a publicar sus historias. Si no fuera porque estaba tan feliz por dedicarse a lo que realmente quería, Rose se lanzaría al suelo y le suplicaría para que se quedara. Probablemente nadie más que ella la molestaría sólo para entregarle el escrito y revisar los dibujos, sin meter sus narices durante todo el proceso de escritura de un artículo.

Antes de Zoe, había tenido que trabajar con tres ilustradores. Uno de ellos había sido un imbécil llamado Roger que se creía al nivel de Picasso y trataba de añadir "un concepto distintivo" a sus dibujos. Era tan insufrible que después de un mes soportándolo, Rose y los demás periodistas pidieron a su jefa que lo despidieran porque era evidente que sus expectativas laborales distaban mucho del trabajo que requería hacer en la revista (si un triángulo rojo simbolizaba de algún modo la historia de la pobreza y hambruna en algunas regiones de África, por favor que alguien se lo dijera para que así todos pudieran disculparse con Roger por ser un artista innovador y talentoso). Luego de él, vinieron otros dos igual o aún más inútiles. No la dejaban tranquila, preguntando cada detalle de los artículos y pidiéndole opinión hasta del ángulo en que los rostros de las personas debían tener.

Cuando la jefa de la sección de Reportajes y Cultura le presentó a Zoe luego que la tercera ilustradora saliera del edificio chillando que esperaba que el apocalipsis zombi comenzara en aquel lugar para que todos sufrieran un trágico final, Rose empezó a creer que las palabras de la chica habían sido una premonición al apocalipsis: ¿Qué rayos hacía una joven de pelo fucsia, ropa desgastada y con ese aire de punk roñoso de los años 90' y una de sus orejas completamente perforada? No es que la discriminara o algo así, ya que se veía como una chica con mucho estilo y genial; pero para una revista de modas y actualidad, su personalidad no era precisamente usual.

Luego de ver su portafolio, una colección de dibujos con trazos delicados y colores pasteles, la pelirroja simplemente le dijo que le enviaría por correo electrónico a mediados de mes el tema de su artículo y no quería que le hiciera preguntas idiotas. Básicamente, le había dicho que no metiera su nariz donde no la llamaban. Zoe simplemente asintió, guardando la carpeta con sus trabajos en una mochila que parecía tener desde que era estudiante de la secundaria y se fue a sentar al cubículo que le habían asignado, junto a Rose.

-Mantén el patrón de colores fríos. Haré una nota a Slughorn para que los detalles de la página donde esté el reportaje también sea en esos tonos –dijo volteando la cabeza y preparándose para seguir trabajando. Notó que la sombra de la chica seguía extendiéndose sobre el monitor del computador. Dio un suspiro antes de girar lentamente el asiento con los pies, hasta quedar frente a ella-. ¿Ahora qué ocurre?

-¿De verdad estás copiando una página de Wikipedia?

-No –Zoe alzó una ceja inmediatamente al escuchar su respuesta-. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no me crees?

Generalmente no metía sus narices, pero desde hacía un tiempo habían comenzado a hablar sobre su vida fuera del ámbito laboral (y por lo mismo ahora sabía sus planes de los cuentos infantiles) y ahora ambas se lanzaban bromas, almorzaban juntas y cuando una iba a buscar café a la máquina expendedora, le preguntaba a la otra si quería también uno para traerle.

_Maldita sea, no debería haber hecho amigas en la maldita oficina._

-Ya, está bien –se alzó de hombros-. Sólo lo estoy _adaptando_.

-¿Sí? –se acercó hasta el escritorio, colocando una mano sobre el ratón. Rose por un momento deseó derramarle café a la pantalla del computador o chillar para detenerla, pero simplemente se limitó a cerrar los ojos-. Oh, vaya. Qué extraño que sea casi textual lo que dice Wikipedia y tu reportaje.

-Sólo lo adapté, ¿vale?

-_Rose_ –dijo entonando largamente el "se" de su nombre.

_-¿Qué? _–la imitó moviendo la cabeza, tratando de quitarle peso al tema de conversación.

-Slughorn ya habló contigo sobre esto –se enderezó, mirando hacia todos lados. La pelirroja volteó los ojos, preguntándose por qué se preocupaba ahora de que alguien las fuera a escuchar cuando casi había gritado a los cuatro vientos que estaba copiando algo de Internet-. Es decir, no de esto, pero ya sabes a lo que me refiero. Debes entregar mejor contenido.

Sin ser diseñador o fotógrafo, Horace Slughorn era uno de los hombres más poderosos del mundo de la moda al ser el primer y único editor en jefe de 'Glamour'. Desde finales de la década de los cincuenta había comenzado a dirigir una de las revistas inglesas que se transformaría en la más vendida de Europa. Su editorial de cada mes junto con su sección "Los preferidos de Horace" eran las secciones más populares de la revista. Generalmente los artículos que el hombre mencionaba en la página, rápidamente se agotaban a los pocos días del lanzamiento del nuevo número de la revista y por ende, las empresas de alta costura, vestimenta, cosméticos, y otros le enviaban regalos a modo de agradecimiento por su preferencia. Aparecía en televisión, libros, revistas, periódicos y eventos sociales. Su palabra era _ley_ en este mundo.

Por lo mismo, siempre estaba preocupado de renovar el contenido y mantener la calidad de la revista. En las últimas reuniones, el hombre había mostrado un poco de preocupación por la sección de Cultura, especialmente por los reportajes. Las últimas encuestas del sitio de Internet mostraban un descontento por parte de las lectoras en el contenido de esta sección. Obviamente el jefe de Rose había dicho que la culpable de todo era ella, ya que el muy imbécil no quería perder el bono de fin de año de la empresa, y Slughorn la había tenido una hora encerrada en su oficina repitiéndole que debía hacer reportajes más apasionados, más interesantes y de mayor calidad.

-En vez de hablar de la hambruna en África, estoy escribiendo del hambre que nuestras queridas lectoras van a entender -explicó resueltamente, quitándole el ratón de la mano-. No veo nada malo con lo que estoy haciendo.

-Pero… No, no –movió la cabeza negativamente y sonrió-. No malgastaré mi tiempo en disuadirte. Tan sólo termínalo a tiempo.

-Sé lo que hago, Zoe. Por algo llevo aquí más de tres años.

-Vale, vale –regresó a su cubículo, musitando algo que Rose no alcanzó a entender.

La verdad era un milagro que llevara tres años en esta condenada revista. Una compañera de la universidad la había recomendado cuando supo que todavía no encontraba trabajo. Había estudiado Lengua Inglesa en la Universidad de Londres y luego de escribir la tesis (en un tema demasiado complicado e inútil que no merecía ser mencionado), se había encontrado que debería al menos estudiar cinco años más para tener en grado de doctora para conseguir trabajo como académico de una universidad, que hasta los puestos como profesora de secundaria estaban ocupados, y que muchos trabajos pedían a una periodista o _blogger_. Es decir, el mundo era una mierda para haber estudiado Shakespeare, Austen y todos estos autores geniales. Un blogger era lo mismo que un maldito periodista.

Cuando su compañera la vio fingiendo estar extremadamente feliz por su forzado período sabático mientras tenían un incómodo encuentro en una cafetería del centro, le dijo que enviara su currículum a tal correo electrónico y que ella podía recomendarla para un trabajo genial. Sí, un lugar donde se hablaba de chismes de celebridades, la última Semana de la Moda en París, modelos, labiales y perfumes, y ropa. De la maldita ropa que podían definirte como persona, o así había escuchado muchas veces decir a las personas de este lugar. Había terminado enviando sus datos a 'Glamour' y aparentemente Horace Slughorn debía jubilarse con urgencia, puesto la había contratado para iniciar la renovada sección de Reportajes y Cultura. Al anciano se le iba la olla si creía que ella estaba capacitada para escribir de temas culturales e interesantes que despertara el interés de las lectoras.

Después de tres números donde había escrito buenísimos reportajes, Rose desistió. Vamos, ¿qué mierda les iba a importar la guerra de Medio Oriente, los problemas políticos entre Venezuela y Estados Unidos, o las nuevas líneas de investigación para tratar el cáncer? Si no tenían un maldito test del tipo "¿Tu novio te ama o sólo pasa el rato contigo?", nada de lo que escribiera llamaría su atención. Nadie en la maldita oficina la felicitaba por su trabajo (no como al maldito de Matthew Zyner, el niñito estrella de la revista) y no recibía retroalimentación por parte de las lectoras. La casilla del correo electrónico sólo tenía mensajes que recibía por parte de su jefe, el ilustrador de turno o cadenas imbéciles reenviadas por colegas. Comenzó a escribir su artículo mensual dos días antes de la fecha límite, sin preocuparse de que el resultado fuera un asco. ¿A quién le importaba, si nadie la leía? Era casi digno de celebrar que recién después de tres años el editor en jefe se hubiera dado cuenta de cuán malo era su rendimiento. Si no fuera porque Slughorn jamás despedía a alguien, habría tratado de hacer algo para mejorar. Especialmente cuando la revista había sido comprada por un conglomerado del los medios de información del continente. Más que el nombre del dueño había cambiado, las cosas seguían relativamente iguales. Los jefes de cada sección eran los mimos, la línea editorial tenía el rumbo que Slughorn deseaba y… habían transcurrido dos meses, y todavía seguía con el mismo cargo y cheque a final de mes. ¿Para qué se iba a esforzar?

Luego de terminar el reportaje, preguntó a Zoe si había enviado las ilustraciones al editor ("Sí, Rose. Las envié cuando las aprobaste") y mandó también su escrito vía e-mail.

-Genial –estiró los brazos hacia adelante, sintiendo que los músculos de la espalda se lo agradecían.

Tomó el teléfono celular que estaba junto a la impresora y notó que tenía un mensaje de Whatsapp desde antes de las diez de la mañana. Al ver de quién era no se preocupó por responder con tanta demora.

_Batichico: ¿A qué hora hay que estar en el bar?_

_Yo: Cuando los gayos canten al alba…_

_Yo: ¡A la hora de siempre, Mark! ¿Para qué preguntas estupideces?_

Colocó su celular en modo normal, sin que estuviera en silencio o sin vibrador, para evitar el perder llamadas y mensajes (principalmente de su padre, que siempre se imaginaba lo peor cuando no contestaba), y un ruido le informó que le habían respondido. Al volver a la conversación con su amigo, no pudo evitar reír:

_Batichico: Me has contagiado la estupidez._

Probablemente no había una conversación entre ellos que no tenía algún insulto. Mark, Kate y ella expresaban su amor con palabras hirientes. Mientras más pesados eran con los otros, más amigos eran. Al menos con eso solían excusarse cuando las bromas alcanzaban niveles realmente dolorosos.

_Yo: Bueno, al menos espero que justamente este día no seas un imbécil. Kate y el mundo te lo agradecerán._

_Batichico: ¡Ja! No negaste que eres estúpida._

_Batichico: ¿Pero qué puede salir mal?_

_Yo: Se trata de mi primo y Kate. Todo puede salir mal._

_Batichico: Uy, qué pesimista._

_Yo: Uy, qué maduro._

_Batichico: Soy Maduro… Mark Maduro… Jajaja._

Rose insertó y envió el emoticón de un grillo a modo de respuesta.

Si comparaba el nivel de insultos que usaba con sus mejores amigos, Mark y ella eran muchísimo más hirientes que los de Kate y ella o Kate y Mark. Había sido así desde sus días en la secundaria. Con Kate podía mantener conversaciones civilizadas y con expresiones cursis cuando la situación lo ameritaba, pero con Mark siempre había sido distinto. Su amistad era tan disfuncional que apenas sabían cuál era su relación porque una vez uno escuchó por parte del amigo de la amigo de un primo que el otro había dicho que era su _amigo_. Nunca se habían dicho un "te quiero", un "qué pena tu vida" reemplazaba a un "felicidades", y se molestaban cuando el otro estaba de mal humor, para hacerlo enojar más.

_Batichico: No tienes sentido del humor. Obviamente serás una vieja llena de gatos si sigues así._

_Yo: Al menos sería feliz, ya que eres alérgico a los gatos y no tendría que verte el resto de mi vida._

_Batichico: Vale, te dejo, amable pelirroja. Debo terminar un experimento. Nos vemos más tarde y espero que tengas un pésimo día._

_Yo: Espero que todo te haya salido mal. ¡Nos vemos!_

Obviamente había momentos en los que se sentía orgullosa de su amigo (aunque con comentarios como el que acababa de hacer, la hacían replantearse a quiénes dejaba entrar en su círculo de confianza), pero se los hacía saber de manera especial. No era éste el caso cuando se trataba de Kate. Era capaz de contratar a personas para colocarse a bailar y cantar en la calle como hacían en los musicales con tal de celebrar con su amiga.

Aquel día sería uno muy especial. Después de años saliendo, Albus por fin le pediría matrimonio a Kate. Luego de graduarse de la escuela, Rose se fue a vivir al departamento de soltera de tía Ginny en Londres, donde viviría con sus primos James y Albus. James, el mayor, ya vivía en la ciudad desde el año anterior Londres y tendría que recibirlos para que comenzaran la universidad. Una semana después que Albus se asentara en la guarida, como solía llamarla James, la pelirroja se mudó y le pidió ayuda a su mejor amiga para ordenar todo en su nuevo cuarto. En cuanto Kate había puesto un pie en el lugar, Rose supo que Albus se había enamorado de ella. No olvidaría la expresión en la cara de su primo. Era como si estuvieran viendo una película romántica y el cielo se hubiera abierto, dejando que el sol le iluminara el cuerpo y una música de violines sonara de fondo. A los pocos meses se hicieron amigos (de esos que se toman de las manos y llaman al otro antes que a cualquier persona cuando tienen una noticia buena o malo), al año estaban saliendo y durante los últimos nueve años eran el significado de la palabra _amor_ en la mente de Rose.

No es que necesitaran reafirmar su relación con un papel ante el estado y el mundo, pero Albus era un eterno romántico que siempre se refería a Kate como su "futura esposa" y ya era hora que lo cumpliera. Todos los amigos estaban aburridos de sus referencias a sus futuros hijos, futuro automóvil, futura casa, y futura vida. Ambos se amaban, Kate había contado a Mark y Rose que ya habían hablado el tema seriamente con Albus y estaban de acuerdo en formalizar, y obviamente tenían a la dama de honor perfecta para la boda (obviamente el honor sería para la mejor amiga y prima de la pareja), por lo que fue un alivio cuando el joven confesó que quería pedirle matrimonio a su novia, y lo haría con un anillo y de rodillas en el suelo, como en las películas que a Kate le gustaban.

Aquel día su primo le pediría matrimonio a su mejor amiga y Rose podría celebrar ser la dama de honor. Sería una noche excelente.

Luego de la corta conversación con Mark, el día de Rose fue relativamente normal: almorzó con Zoe y se quejó de cuán corto era el descanso desde que la revista había sido comprada por un conglomerado del mundo de la prensa, regresó a la oficina, revisó Facebook, y se dedicó a mejorar su puntaje en Buscaminas.

Cuando los bostezos comenzaron a llenar el tiempo, vio que todavía faltaban tres horas para salir de la oficina. Qué daría por beber una cerveza helada, una de las artesanales que tenían exclusivamente en el bar al que regularmente iba con sus amigos. Al menos así podría soportar mejor lo que quedaba de tiempo hasta presenciar la petición de matrimonio más esperada de los últimos años.

-Señorita Weasley.

Era _ella_.

-Eh, ¿sí? –se irguió en su asiento y su mirada se posó en la mujer que poseía tan horrorosa voz: la señora Pince. La secretaria del editor en jefe era la reencarnación de todos los íconos malvados del mundo en una sola persona. Tenía la costumbre hablar en persona con los trabajadores y no llamar por el anexo del teléfono o por e-mail como las personas normales, respingar la nariz como si nadie tuviera higiene personal, y ocupar un acento estirado tan falso, que daban ganas de gritarle que no necesitaba disfrazar su origen nortino fingiendo ser la Reina de Inglaterra-, ¿cómo está?

-Bien, gracias –le ofreció una sonrisa tan falsa, que por un momento Rose creyó que se trataba de una imitación del Guasón, uno de los villanos de Batman-. ¿Está muy ocupada?

Siempre le preguntaba lo mismo, con aquella voz llena de cinismo y diversión. Desde que fue contratada la trataba como si no mereciera su puesto, cuestionándose si estaba muy ocupada para llenar unos estúpidos papeles del seguro laboral, o confirmar su asistencia a una reunión con Slughorn y editores de la revista. Podría hacer un video viral de diez minutos con todas las veces que le ha preguntado aquello constatando el constante suplicio que esta mujer le causaba. Era probablemente la mujer más detestable del planeta.

Los ojos de Rose se movieron hacia el monitor, donde había marcado una de las diez últimas bombas que restaban para ganar la partida.

-Eh, ¿un poco? –siguió jugando, disfrutando de la insatisfacción de la señora por su respuesta. Por primera vez sí estaba haciendo algo (aunque fuera jugar) y podía restregárselo en su cara-. ¿Por qué?

-Necesito que me acompañe arriba.

-Vaya, esto me puede tomar un rato –movió los ojos desde la mujer a la pantalla del computador, volviendo a Pince. Habiendo memorizado la disposición de las casillas del juego, movió el ratón haciendo click-. ¿De verdad es muy urgente? De verdad creo que…

Un sonido de una bomba, específicamente el de una mina, explotando zumbó desde los parlantes de su computador.

No sería una exageración decir que desde todos los cubículos se asomaron cabezas, buscando a la persona que idiotamente jugaba Buscaminas con los parlantes encendidos y a un volumen alto. Rose captó por el rabillo de su ojo que Zoe negaba con la cabeza, sabiendo que sus años de suerte sin ser despedida por su terrible trabajo podrían llegar a su fin.

Con la garganta apretada y los deseos de caminar hacia el final del pasillo, abrir la ventana y lanzarse hacia la calle, su boca pronunció la expresión más corta y llena de honestidad de su vida entera:

-Mierda.

-Ya que terminó su partida de Buscaminas, creo que ya está libre, ¿verdad? –una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Pince.

La pelirroja asintió, deseando que el apocalipsis zombi comenzara ahora mismo para huir de la vergüenza de su vida.

* * *

-Desde que te conocí supe que serías la persona con la querría construir un hogar, una familia, y un futuro juntos. No creo que lo nuestro haya sido amor a primera vista. Para mí, fue amor a primera conversación. Eras… Eres –el joven se corrigió rápidamente-, genial. Ya hablamos de casarnos y sé que también quieres dar este paso. Sin embargo, quiero hacer este gesto y pedirte de este modo que construyamos una vida juntos –con las manos temblorosas, Albus sacó una caja aterciopelada de color azul oscuro. La giró varias veces, evidentemente nervioso. Finalmente la abrió, mostrando el anillo en su interior-. ¿Desearías casarte conmigo?

-Por supuesto que sí –dijo Scorpius con una voz casi inexpresiva.

-¿Eso es todo? –preguntó Lily, observando a los chicos con evidente desaprobación-. ¿Ni siquiera un abrazo por aquella bella y cursi petición de matrimonio?

Ambos rodaron los ojos, y finalmente Scorpius abrió los brazos y se colocó de puntillas, para poder abrazar a su amigo que estaba al otro lado de la barra del bar.

-¡Vivan los novios! –exclamó la chica, aplaudiendo.

-¿Qué tal estuvo? –preguntó Albus, liberándose del abrazo del rubio. La caja la cerró y la guardó en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta-. ¿No hice el ridículo, verdad? ¿Fue corta y llena de emoción?

-Si me gustaran los hombres, y no odiara las cursilerías y no fueras mi hermano, me habría encantado.  
-Gracias, Lily –el rostro y tono que usaba el chico claramente no decía lo mismo-. El que tengas tantos reparos me hace sentir mejor –tomó la botella de cerveza que tenía al frente y le dio un gran sorbo.

-Estuvo bien –Scorpius sonrió, sacando un tazón de una estantería bajo la barra, y lo colocó junto al joven. Luego caminó hacia un mueble donde estaban los paquetes con la comida como maní, papas fritas, y otras cosas del estilo que usaban en el bar para colocar como regalo a los clientes. Lo que Albus menos necesitaba era estar borracho aquella noche, por lo que no podía dejar que siguiera bebiendo con el estómago vacío. Abrió un paquete de frutos secos y lo vació en el pocillo-. Sabes muy bien que no importa lo que digas. Kate va a aceptar.

Albus había pedido permiso para salir un poco antes del trabajo para llegar al bar y poder prepararse mentalmente para este acontecimiento. Los nervios eran algo que los demás le preguntaban y él no conocía. Al menos no hasta antes de ese momento, puesto que había sido la digna personificación de la calma cuando habló con su novia de años la posibilidad de casarse y al comprar el anillo la semana pasada. Pero al despertar hoy día, lo supo: estaba enormemente nervioso. En la mañana se le había caído el cepillo de dientes al inodoro; tuvo que recalcular tres veces una planilla de gastos, por lo que tuvo que almorzar un emparedado y café de la máquina expendedora de la oficina mientras arreglaba los cálculos, y cuando se vio caminando en West Harrow supo que en el metro había caminado a cualquier lugar y tomó el tren equivocado.

Después de contestar a un mensaje de texto de su hermana que le preguntaba a qué hora comenzaría la fiesta de compromiso y que ella lo llamara alarmada al saber de su patético día, llegó finalmente al bar de Scorpius para preparar todo. Y por preparar todo, debía entenderse que su amigo ya había hablado con sus empleados para que la comida, bebidas y música estuvieran listas y tenía que soportar ser usado por Lily como un ejercicio de relajación.

-¿Y para mí? –preguntó la pelirroja, haciendo un leve puchero. Scorpius había movido el pocillo a una distancia a la que Lily no pudiera alcanzar-. Oh, vamos. Eres su mejor amigo. Tu deber es ayudarlo.

-Albus me pidió matrimonio cuatro veces –respondió acusadoramente.

-Es un honor que hayan pedido tu mano en matrimonio tantas veces. No sé por qué te quejas.

-Y te serviste un vaso de Bourbon cuando fui a la cocina –colocó encima de la mesa una caja que tenía el sello cuidadosamente roto, para que no fuera evidente que estaba abierto-. Son doce libras.

-¿Ni siquiera un descuento por ser la hermana de tu amigo? ¿O por ser un día tan especial? –el rubio enarcó una ceja, extendiendo la mano para recibir el dinero. Lily tomó de mala gana su cartera y lo miró con odio mientras buscaba en ella-. Eres detestable, Scorpius –declaró cuando le dio los billetes.

-Muchas gracias, distinguida clienta.

Poco después que Lily dejara de reclamar por la estafa del dueño del local al no apoyar la felicidad de su amigo y que Albus desistiera de pedir otra cerveza, Mark y Kate llegaron al bar. Saludaron a Lily con sorpresa, ya que la chica no solía compartir con ellos regularmente. Era obvio, debido a que no tenía la misma edad que ellos y sería un poco extraño reunirse tanto con los amigos de su hermano mayor. De todos modos, su presencia siempre era bien recibida porque se llevaba muy bien con todos, como quedaba demostrada cada fiesta de cumpleaños u ocasión en la que compartían.

A la pregunta de su cuñada por saber qué hacía en el lugar, la pelirroja se rió:

-Mi hermanito me extrañaba –se balanceó en el asiento, quedando cerca para poder pasar uno de sus brazos alrededor de los hombros del joven. Albus le dio una mirada cautelosa, suplicándole que no hiciera tan evidente que estaba aquí porque era una ocasión especial-. En realidad, no. Como no fue a ver a tío Percy para su cumpleaños en el fin de semana, necesitaba reunirme con él para contarle las nuevas noticias familiares.

-Sí, me dio un poco de pena no poder ir –admitió Kate-. No quiero que tu familia piense que Albus privilegia una familia por sobre otra.

-Es más importante ver a los suegros –le restó importancia Lily. Soltó a su hermano y se puso de pie, mirándolos a ambos-. Además que si hubieran ido no podría con apreciar con detalle la cara que pondrán cuando sepan que Molly está embarazada.

-¿Qué? ¿En serio? –Albus la miró escéptico.

-¿Ésa no es la prima que es muy vieja y que ya debería ser abuela?

-Mark –dijo Kate, ganándose un golpe en el hombro a modo de castigo mientras que Lily sólo rodó los ojos por su desubicada intervención-. ¡Me alegro tanto! ¿Por cuántos años había tratado de quedar embarazada?

-Cinco o seis, creo.

-Seis –corrigió Albus a su hermana-. Es un milagro.

-Eh, perdón –un hombre de mediana edad estaba de pie junto a ellos. Ninguno se había dado cuenta que ya eran más de las siete y el bar se estaba llenando de universitarios y oficinistas deseosos por terminar el día con un par de tragos-. ¿Podrían moverse, por favor? –pidió sin mucha cortesía, prácticamente empujándolos.

Haciéndole un gesto de despedida a Scorpius, que miraba la escena con la preocupación típica del dueño del local desde el otro lado de la barra, el grupo se fue a sentar a la mesa que estaba especialmente reservada para ellos.

No fue una sorpresa para nadie cuando Scorpius les contó que había comprado una tienda en Soho, en Picadillus Circus; uno de los sectores más importantes de entretenimiento de la ciudad. A pesar de no trabajar activamente en los negocios familiares, conservaba acciones y asesoraba algunas empresas, por lo que tenía el dinero suficiente para vivir cómodamente sin tener que tener un trabajo de tiempo completo. Había dejado su posición como CEO de una compañía familiar para abrir su propio negocio, uno perteneciente a dos rubros muy distintos al que los Malfoy manejaban: la alimentación y entretención. Con su pequeña fortuna compró la tienda y después de meses pensando cuál sería la mejor opción, se decidió por abrir un bar y luego de un año, invitó a sus amigos a la inauguración de La Estación King Cross.

El bar era de dos pisos: en la planta inferior estaba la gran barra donde se veía una pared llena de licores de distintos colores y tipos, y junto a ella la caja donde usualmente Melissa, una recién graduada de la universidad que trataba de pagar la deuda del préstamo para pagar sus estudios, peleaba con los meseros cuando le traían los distintos pedidos de las mesas y debía ingresarlos al sistema de órdenes del computador. Aparentemente la tecnología y ella no se llevaban bien. Se debía bajar una pequeña escalinata para llegar al sector donde había mesas y sillones, dispuestas a una distancia suficiente para permitir que las personas pudieran moverse sin problemas cuando el local estaba atiborrado de personas. El segundo piso tenía muchos más sillones que mesas, obviamente invitando a los clientes a quedarse más tiempo para conversar con sus amigos. Todo estaba decorado con un estilo de estación de trenes, las paredes eran de ladrillos y colgaban letreros que Scorpius había mandado a hacer para que fueran réplicas de los que se veían en las estaciones del metro.

Rápidamente el bar comenzó a ganar un público habitual y se convirtió en un lugar de paso para los turistas, por lo que todos los días se llenaba, siendo los viernes y sábados días imposibles de encontrar lugar. Después que Rose se hiciera pasar por mesera en varias ocasiones para informar a los clientes que la sección del fondo, junto a la ventana y con los sillones más cómodos estaba reservada, Scorpius había accedido reservarla siempre cuando lo llamaran para decirle que irían al bar. Lo último sucedía tres veces a la semana, como mínimo, así que permanentemente aquel sector tenía un letrero que rezaba con grandes letras rojas: RESERVADO.

-¿Y cómo has estado, Lily?

-Bien hasta que hablé contigo, Mark –la pelirroja sonrió, disfrutando sus palabras. Antes no podía entender cómo Kate y Rose podían ser amigas de un idiota como él, pero debía admitir que era hasta terapéutico tratarlo mal. Las malditas doce libras del Bourbon habían quedado en el olvido-. ¿Sigues acostándote con todo Londres?

-Por supuesto. Mi estudio social de las mujeres londinenses sigue en pie –comentó orgulloso, sacándole una risa a la pelirroja. Kate, que hablaba con Albus todavía del embarazo de su prima Molly, escuchó esta parte de su conversación y se limitó a rodar los ojos-. ¿Te siguen interesando las mujeres?

-Como siempre. Asumo que nunca dejaremos de tener en común nuestro interés por las mujeres.

-Me perturban –declaró Albus, mirándolos consternado. Kate lanzó una risita por su expresión-. ¿Por qué siempre que ves a mi hermana debes cerciorándote que siga siendo lesbiana? Y tú –señaló a la pelirroja-, ¿por qué le sigues el juego?

Scorpius llegó acompañado de uno de los meseros con un gran jarrón de cerveza negra, seis vasos y una bandeja con una fuente de papas fritas. No necesitó preguntar qué estaba ocurriendo, era usual que Albus no se sentía cómodo por las conversaciones de Mark y Lily, y comenzara a defender a su hermanita. La necesidad de protegerla había generado horas de diversión, donde Mark, Rose, Scorpius e incluso los amigos de Lily cuando estaban presentes, se turnaban para molestar a la chica esperando la reacción de furia de Albus.

-Porque es divertido –se hundió de hombros, pestañeando inocentemente.

-Lily. No, no es divertido –Mark iba a intervenir y Albus lo calló con un golpe en la mesa-. Tú cállate. Deberías agradecer que no tengas la posibilidad de convertirte en mi cuñado.

-¿Tu cuñado? –preguntó, casi derramando la cerveza que se servía en su vaso.

-Oh, por favor, no –Lily se puso de pie-. En el caso que me gustaran los hombres, creo que me acostaría una o dos veces con Mark y nada más.

-Exactamente –asintió rápidamente el moreno. Scorpius comenzó a contar lentamente mientras Kate evitaba lanzar una carcajada. De repente, el cuello del joven se movió tan rápido que era un milagro que no se lo rompiera-. ¡¿Qué?! ¿Acostarte con él?

-Voy al baño –anunció la chica, pegándole unas palmaditas en la espalda a su hermano-. Cálmate. Era una simple broma. Scorpius sería mi tipo –dijo antes de alejarse.

Una vez que Lily preguntara a uno de los meseros si el baño seguía estando donde siempre y se fuera, Scorpius se sentó en el espacio junto a Mark y ambos comenzaron a llamar a Albus "cuñado".

-¿Por qué soy amigo de personas como ellos? –se preguntó, llevándose las manos a la cara.

-Me puedo hacer responsable por Mark –Kate le dio un corto beso en una de sus manos y la tomó, haciendo que el joven la mirara-, pero Scorpius fue tu amigo primero.

-¿Acaso te avergüenzas de mí, _cuñado_?

-¿Por qué mierda te comportas así cuando estás con él? –señaló con la barbilla al moreno.

-Porque tengo una personalidad atractiva, _cuñado_.

-Kate, haz algo. Detenlos.

-Vale –le ofreció una sonrisa conciliadora antes de girarse a enfrentarlos-. No traten así a su _cuñado_, sean más respetuosos.

-¡Kate!

La broma del cuñado duró un poco más hasta que llegó a su fin cuando una gran cartera de cuero café cayó en la mesa, llamando la atención del grupo.

Sin siquiera saludar a alguien, Rose tomó el jarrón de cerveza que estaba sobre la mesa y vertió parte de su contenido en el vaso más cercano, sin siquiera notar o importarle que ya había sido usado por Scorpius. Se llevó el vaso a la boca y bebió rápidamente, volteándolo por completo en segundos.

-¿Por qué no llevamos a Rose a Alemania, a uno de los festivales de cerveza, y la ocupamos para ganar concursos? –preguntó Mark, observando cómo se servía otro vaso.

-Creo que sería tráfico humano… Además, nos pedirían irnos del país. Arruinaríamos el negocio de las cervecerías si Rose se acaba todos sus productos –comentó Albus, ganándose un codazo por parte de su novia.

-Hola, Rose. Me gustan tus modales –tomando el servilletero, la muchacha le tendió un par de servilletas a la joven para que se limpiara-. Sobre todo tu puntualidad y preocupación por la vida de tus amigos.

-Perdón –dijo finalmente la recién llegada, limpiándose la boca con una de las servilletas que le había pasado Kate-. Tuve un día de mierda. Literalmente de mierda –suspiró, cerrando los ojos momentáneamente. Su mente no dejaba de pensar en el maldito momento en que piso la oficina del editor en jefe aquella tarde. Se sentó en el sillón que estaba desocupado, quedando como cabecera de mesa-. Me pasó algo horrible.

Había una nota de real frustración y cansancio en su voz, por lo que todos se miraron preocupados.

Con un tono levemente optimista, Kate fue la primera en hablar:

-¿Quieres que adivinemos? –Rose abrió los ojos y la miró, haciendo un puchero. Asintió lentamente-. Eh, ¿llegaste tarde con el café de tu jefa?

-¿Pisaste una feca de perro y dejaste tu oficina con un olor horrible?

-No –respondió a la primera pregunta y miró a Albus con asco-. Retiro lo de literalmente de mierda.

Mark chasqueó la lengua y dijo con emoción:

-Por fin te diste cuenta que Batman es el mejor superhéroe de todos los tiempos y que Marvel quiso copiar su éxito con la imitación barata de Iron Man.

En cuanto había una oportunidad disponible, el moreno siempre debía comentar sobre lo genial que era Batman por sobre Iron Man. La rivalidad que tenían por ambos superhéroes era altamente conocida, especialmente porque era uno de los temas obligados de conversación cuando estaban en la etapa post-felicidad y pre-depresión de las borracheras. Mark era un ferviente fanático de DC Comics y Rose adoraba Marvel, así que sus peleas tenían temporadas peligrosas, como cuando se estrenaba una nueva película de un superhéroe o era la época de la London Comic Con.

-Horrible, Mark –si a Albus lo miró con asco, a su amigo fue con absoluto desprecio-. No que tuve un aneurisma o un lavado de cerebro.

-¡Ya sé! –su primo golpeó la mesa con emoción mientras se ajustaba las gafas redondas-. Bloquearon los juegos de los computadores de tu oficina.

-No –contestó no muy convencida-. Aunque lo más probable es que esa vieja bruja lo haga pronto.

-¿Vieja bruja? –preguntaron el par de novios y futuros esposos al unísono.

-Desde que la revista fue adquirida por un nuevo conglomerado todo ha cambiado. Ya no hay máquinas de dulces –Kate le preguntó si alguna vez habían tenido una-, no hay bonos por ventas –Mark se rió, diciéndole que eso era una gran mentira-. Ya, vale. Nunca hemos tenido eso, pero quería añadirle dramatismo a mi historia –se justificó-. La hora de almuerzo es de una hora y no tres. Y no podré jugar Buscaminas nunca más -añadió, como si fuera el asunto de más relevancia.

-La única que se tomaba tres horas para almorzar eras tú, Rose –sentenció duramente Kate.

-Lo peor, es que cambiaron al editor en jefe.

Al entrar a la oficina más grande de la revista, Rose debió haber sabido que este era uno de sus días finales en el lugar. La cara de un niño abriendo los regalos de navidad que la vieja de Pince tenía al verla cerrar la puerta era una advertencia de su fatal destino. Y si eso no hubiera sido suficiente, cuando vio que el asiento de Slughorn estaba siendo ocupado por una mujer desconocida debió haberlo sabido.

Horace Slughorn avanzó hasta ella con su usual simpatía, preguntándole qué tal todo y si tenía listo su reportaje para la edición de mayo. Después de un corto intercambio de palabras, el hombre presentó a quien sería su sucesora: Minerva McGonagall. El nombre le resultó levemente familiar y Rose recordó que había escuchado a las personas de la sección de Modas de la revista hablar de ella como si fuera una de las diosas del estilo y alta costura en Inglaterra. Había sido una de las primeras diseñadoras mujeres que ganó fama mundial con sus vestidos para actrices hollywoodenses en las premiaciones y de las primeras en tener una pasarela propia en la Semana de la Moda de París, Milán y Nueva York. Era uno de los pesos pesados en el mundo de la moda y ciertamente calzaría a la perfección con la línea editorial de la revista.

Con el obligado respeto, Rose la saludó y pronto la conversación se dirigió a contar las razones por la cual Slughorn se retiraría. Estaba cansado y quería dedicar sus días a vivir en Essex, disfrutando de la tranquilidad de la playa. Sentía que su amor por la moda y por transmitir la magia de ésta al mundo no era tan apasionante como antes, no cuando le costaba levantarse en las mañanas y debía depender de una infinidad de pastillas para resistir a una vida relativamente ajetreada. Había buscado a su sucesora durante largo tiempo, y ahora se sentía feliz de poder dejar 'Glamour' en tan buenas manos. Durante la semana haría el anuncio tanto al personal como a la prensa para que McGonagall asumiera aquel mismo viernes su cargo y él pudiera jubilarse.

El gesto de invitarla a contárselo personalmente y presentarle a la nueva editora en jefe, fue realmente enternecedor. Era un muy buena persona y Rose se sentía agradecida por saberse apta para recibir tal atención del hombre. Aunque no podía dejar de sentirse extrañada, ya que no era la periodista estrella de la revista. Probablemente era la peor de todos. ¿Por qué le tenía tan buena estima cuando era obvio que no hacía y no quería hacer un buen trabajo?

Salió de la oficina junto con su próxima nueva jefa, ya que la mujer tenía agendada una reunión, y fue entonces cuando la maldición de Roger cayó sobre ella. El apocalipsis zombi no venía en forma de cadáveres que caminaran deseando comer cerebros, sino que tenía un gran y temeroso representante: Minerva McGonagall.

-La muy maldita criticó mi ética y capacidad laboral –declaró con acidez-. ¡Me dijo si mi puesto estuviera vacío habrían miles de aplicantes mucho más capacitados para el trabajo que yo!

-Eso es duro –admitió Albus.

-¿Específicamente te dijo el porqué de sus críticas? –preguntó Kate, incapaz de cerrar la boca de la sorpresa.

-Sí –la pelirroja soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa-. Dijo que la sección de Reportajes y Cultura era la peor evaluada por las lectoras. Las crónicas y reportajes eran aburridos, y por eso nadie se sentía motivado a leerlas –había comenzado a doblar una de las servilletas compulsivamente, hasta que finalmente la rompió-. Estoy tan enojada –volvió a llenar el vaso de cerveza, bajo la atenta mirada de sus amigos. Su rabia era tan grande que se imaginó a McGonagall frente a ella. Oh, esa maldita vieja sabría que _nadie_ la llamaría incapaz-. ¿Perdón, mala imitación de Meryl Streep en "El diablo viste a la moda"? Mis artículos son perfectos. El problema es que están en una porquería de revista donde la moda, los chismes de celebridades, y los malditos tests de tipo "¿Cómo retener a tu hombre de forma cien por ciento machista e imbécil?" son las cosas que las imbéciles quieren leer –dio un gran sorbo a la bebida, sintiéndose levemente más calmada al sentir el sabor amargo de la cebada llenar su boca-. No es mi culpa que asuntos como la bulimia, los problemas políticos en medio oriente, y la hambruna en África no sean relevantes para mujeres que creen que gastar mil libras en una cartera cuando no tienen ni dinero para comprar papel higiénico en sus casas sea normal.

-Me encantaría grabar esto –comentó Mark, sacando su iPhone. Scorpius le lanzó una mirada desaprobatoria mientras Kate estiró el brazo sobre la mesa para quitárselo-. Mañana aparecería en las noticias matinales como uno de los videos de Youtube más vistos del día.

-Sería mejor si la grabáramos cuando te da uno de estos discursos de odio a ti –la propuesta de su amiga no le gustó para nada, puesto que la sonrisa en la cara del joven desapareció-. Estoy segura que sería interesante ver a todas las mujeres con las que te has acostado alinearse frente a tu departamento para pegarte en las bolas por ser un imbécil.

-Kate, qué mala amiga eres. Deberíamos apoyar a Rose en este terrible momento laboral de su vida –dijo dramáticamente Mark antes de voltear el rostro-. Pelirroja, ¿pero qué pasó? ¿No te despidió, verdad?

Hasta cierto punto habría sido mejor que la hubieran despedido. Podría ser libre de ir a un lugar tan tóxico como 'Glamour'. Sin Slughorn, el mejor (y más despistado) jefe del mundo, sólo quedaba Zoe como la única persona levemente tolerable en la revista. Llevándose su taza de café, el único objeto personal que dejaba en la oficina, tendría la oportunidad de buscar un trabajo que realmente le gustara. Quizás no encontrara nada en un periódico, estación de radio o televisión, pero podría probar con _algo_. ¿Un blog, tal vez? Incluso se atrevía a postular para ser la periodista de una idiotez, como una municipalidad, redactando noticias sosas sobre competencia de jardinería y por cuánto tiempo la compañía de agua cortaría el servicio para arreglar las cañerías del distrito. Eso era muchísimo más productivo que perder el tiempo tratando de generar interés por temas relevantes para la sociedad para mujeres que sólo pensaban en ropa, maquillaje y en las calorías de su almuerzo.

Sin embargo, la suerte no estaba de su lado. Oh, no. McGonagall le había dicho que debía mejorar, que debía demostrar que el lugar que ocupaba se lo merecía. Esperaba ver que su rendimiento fuera positivo, para que así la visión de Slughorn para 'Glamour' por fin se concretara de buena manera.

-Bueno, no es tan complicado –la consoló su primo, en un tono demasiado optimista para su gusto-. Con una idea fresca y original todo estará solucionado.

-¡Pero si siempre he escrito artículos de temas relevantes!

-Scorpius, dale más cerveza –le pidió Mark, señalando el vaso vacío de la joven. Silenciosamente, el rubio le obedeció-. Vale, gracias. Rosie, bebe, ¿sí? –con la mano hizo un gesto que la invitaba a consumir la bebida. Con o sin el joven instigándola, Rose dio un largo trago-. Mira, pelirroja, el problema es que no es que sean relevantes. Obviamente lo son. Pero quizás deberías escribir de algo más… novedoso para captar la atención de las lectoras.

-¿Perdón? –bajó el vaso y lo dejó con fuerza sobre la mesa, causando que Albus saltara en su asiento-. Ni siquiera lees la revista, Mark. Vamos, Kate, dile que cierre el pico… ¿Kate? –preguntó, al notar que la joven no saltaba a defenderla como solía hacerlo.

En sólo contadas ocasiones su mejor amiga coloca una cara de inocencia para cubrir su deslealtad. Todas eran situaciones serias, relacionadas a temas familiares y en donde analíticamente Rose sabía que tenía la culpa y pensaba idioteces, pero que no podía evitar actuar de un modo que Kate desaprobaba. Estaba acostumbrada a ello, a que en asuntos familiares tuvieran diferencias en cómo tratar a los padres, pero, ¿en esto? ¿En su propia tragedia laboral su amiga no la apoyaba?

-Estoy un poco de acuerdo con él –dijo lentamente, consciente que sus palabras no eran bienvenidas-. ¿Hambruna en África? No digo que no sea importante, pero todos lo saben –hizo una pausa, tratando de analizar si debía continuar o detenerse. Rose no iba a atacarla, o al menos no parecía querer hacerlo, por lo que prosiguió:-. Ni siquiera colocas instituciones a las que uno podría ayudar con dinero o que llamen a voluntariados para cooperar en la misma región.

-Vaya, gracias. ¿Para qué están las amigas, no? –dio un sorbo a su cerveza y desvió la mirada a su primo-. Obviamente no voy a pedir tu opinión, porque debes tener la misma que la de tu novia.

-Si te sirve de algo, siempre leo tus artículos. Kate siempre les pega un post-it para que pueda leerlos cuando voy al baño.

-Genial –terminó su cuarto vaso de cerveza en menos de media hora-. Me tienen en el baño y me leen cuando cagas –dijo ácidamente, volteándose por primera vez hacia la persona a su izquierda-. ¿No tienes más cerveza, Scorpius? No, ¿para qué te molesto? Seré _original_ y yo misma iré a buscarla –se colocó de pie, haciendo una torpe reverencia a modo de despedida-. De paso me conseguiré nuevos amigos en el camino.

-¡Amén por eso!

Lily finalmente había regresado del baño y colocó uno su brazo derecho sobre el hombro izquierdo de Rose, en una pose que ocupaban muchas modelos para posar en pareja. Si no fuera por los altos tacos que la más joven usaba, le sería imposible alcanzar a apoyarse con tanta facilidad en el hombro de Rose.

Tenían un leve aire familiar, pero nadie solía pensar que tenían parentesco. Tenían la misma forma almendrada de ojos y la nariz respingada, pero Lily era bajada y menuda, la forma de su rostro era fina y alargada, tenía ojos cafés y el rostro lleno de pecas; mientras que Rose podría pasar por una modelo genuina debido a su altura si no fuera porque su cuerpo era más bien curvo ("No tengo ningún interés en ser talla 8. 14 es un número excelente" solía decir cuando alguien le preguntaba si tenía problemas por trabajar en una revista de modas y no tener la figura de una modelo), la forma de su rostro era ovalada, casi redonda, sus ojos eran de un color celeste y su tez estaba libre de las pecas Weasley. Incluso la tonalidad pelirroja de sus cabellos era distinta, puesto que el de Lily era un rojo furioso mientras que el de Rose era más apagado, más parecido al café que al rojo. A pesar de eso, de todos modos igual resaltaba por sus rizos que orgullosamente usaba sin alisarlos a menudo. Siempre llamaban la atención, aún más cuando estaban juntas. Parte de la belleza de ambas residía en sus inusuales cabelleras.

Albus notó que un grupo de jóvenes, de alrededor unos veinticinco años, se quedaron mirando a las chicas, sobre todo el trasero de Lily. ¿Por qué rayos las mujeres debían ocupar unos jeans tan apretados hoy en día? Se irguió en su asiento, e hizo un gesto con la mano, llamando la atención de los chicos para darles una merecida mirada de deja-de-mirar-a-mi-hermanita.

-Albus, ¿cuál es tu problema, eh? –Lily torció los ojos-. Volviendo al tema. Uno es tu primo y la otra es la novia de tu primo, lo cual las hace casi familia. Otro es amigo de tu primo – señaló a Scorpius-. Lo que nos deja a Mark como la única persona en tu círculo de confianza con el que no tienes ninguna relación de tipo sanguínea.

-Este día no fue horrible. ¡Mi vida es horrible! –exclamó Rose, enfilando hacia el otro extremo del lugar donde estaba la barra.

-¿De qué me perdí? –inquirió la joven, sentándose junto a su hermano. Comió una de las pocas papas fritas que quedaban y aprobó la salsa agridulce que Scorpius había traído con ellas-. ¿Qué le ocurre? No la había visto tan enojada desde que se estrenó la película 'Los Cuatro Fantásticos' o los Chudley Cannons perdieron el campeonato el año pasado.

-No es Marvel o fútbol –respondió Kate, sirviéndose su primer vaso de cerveza en la noche-. Tu prima está enojada porque aparentemente no le pagan para jugar Buscaminas en el trabajo.

-Todavía no puedo creer que no la despidan.

-Tal vez pronto lo hagan –dijo Albus, pensativo.

-¿Te imaginas a pelirroja sin trabajo? –Mark negó con la cabeza y alzó las manos al cielo-. Dios, no permitas que su nivel de antipatía aumente a niveles infinitos y nos haga la vida imposible.

-Hey, Batichico. Sonríe para la cámara.

-¿Qué? –miró a Kate, que sostenía su iPhone para grabarlo. Todos rieron por su reacción desesperada-. ¡Borra eso inmediatamente!

La velada continuó, y una vez que Scorpius le diera a Rose una de las especialidades del bar, la cerveza King Cross, que él mismo hacía como parte de la carta especial de tragos, la pelirroja volvió a un estado menos amargado y todos pudieron compartir como siempre hacían. Hablaron de temas importantes e irrelevantes al mismo tiempo, siempre terminando en buscar algún modo de molestar a Albus por querer proteger a Lily como si fuera su padre.

Después que tuvieran otra ronda de cervezas, papas fritas y una tabla llena de quesos importados de Francia (cortesía del dueño, ya que ninguno tenía el dinero suficiente para costear el valor de la demostración de quesos), con distintas excusas cada uno fue retirándose del lugar. Scorpius regresó a la barra, acudiendo a la ayuda del cantinero que realmente necesitaba ayuda con todos los pedidos; Rose se fue cuando Albus y Kate se dieron un beso, excusándose con que debía ir al baño a vomitar porque aquellas muestras de afecto le daban nauseas; Mark al poco rato se fue al baño y luego Lily lo siguió, diciendo que odiaba ir tanto al baño cuando bebía.

-Hacen una linda pareja –comentó Lily, llegando a la barra y mirando hacia el punto donde su hermano y Kate conversaban inclinados el uno hacia el otro, en una pose muy íntima-. Nueve años juntos.

Rose había conseguido un asiento y volteó, observándolos por un momento. Cuando supo que estaban juntos siempre supo que terminarían inmediatamente o durarían una eternidad. Los conocía muy bien para saber que ellos no serían una de esas parejas con relaciones tormentosas, que rompían y regresaban en tan sólo horas. Por suerte habían seguido la segunda opción, porque habría sido horrible tener que vivir con su primo y el ex de su mejor amiga. Significaría tener cumpleaños incómodos, historias levemente modificadas para tratar de evitar mencionar a uno frente al otro, etc. Su existencia no sería tan feliz como hasta entonces. No que fuera perfecta, ya que de repente debía soportar comentarios que Kate hacía sobre su primo que no quería escuchar porque Albus era su maldito primo, no cualquier hombre del mundo, pero esos momentos no se igualaban a tener que convivir con dos personas que se odiaban por el resto de la vida.

Con un asentimiento, Rose le dio una copa de jugo de mando para brindar por la felicidad del futuro matrimonio.

-¿Jugo? –inquirió Lily, observando el contenido de la copa-. ¿Se te acabó el alcohol, Scorpius?

El rubio la ignoró, y recibió un puñado de listas con pedidos de una mesera.

-Es martes. Si llego con resaca al trabajo, me matan –explicó Rose, con la mirada perdida en su copa vacía-. O me despiden.

-No seas tan fatalista –notó que la pareja que estaba sentada junto a ellos se iba y movió una de las sillas vacías, para sentarse junto a su prima-. Si te esfuerzas, todo saldrá bien.

-Eso espero –suspiró, notoriamente incómoda por tener que hablar nuevamente de su día de mierda-. ¿Cómo va todo en la defensoría? ¿Cuántas vidas has salvado en este mes?

-No salvo vidas –rió, dejando la copa sobre la barra. Se cruzó de piernas y observó sus tacos negros-. Va bien… Hay muchos casos y pocos abogados, pero hacemos lo que podemos.

-Te ves cansada –observó con detenimiento las ojeras disimuladas bajo capas de corrector y base.

-El miércoles tengo juicio. Podré dormir cuando termine –respondió, con una amplia sonrisa. Rose admiraba a su prima. Debía ser difícil dedicarse a ser una defensora pública. Trabajaba para defender a los posibles ladrones, estafadores, violadores y otros acusados por el sistema. Desde pequeña había sido así, prefería defender antes que atacar a alguien, y por lo mismo nunca pensó siquiera en postular para ser fiscal cuando ingresó a la escuela de derecho. A pesar de verse cansada en los días de semana, Rose podía notar que se sentía satisfecha por lo que hacía para ganarse la vida-. ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo estás del corazón?

-¿Por qué todo el mundo debe preguntarme eso? –se quejó, causando la risa de la chica.

-Porque nunca tuve la oportunidad de hablar contigo el fin de semana pasado –era cierto. En el cumpleaños de tío Percy, Rose se había dedicado a discutir sobre quién ganaría la copa europea de fútbol con su papá, el abuelo, y tío Charlie-. Así que debo hacerte las preguntas de rigor.

-Disfruto de mi soltería.

-A este paso, la disfrutarás eternamente –Mark llegó a su lado y tomó su copa, oliendo el contenido de su interior-. ¿Ley seca, pelirroja?

-¿No quieres ir a ver si está lloviendo en la esquina, Batichico?

-Tan adorable –le pellizcó una mejilla.

-Tan idiota –lo apartó de un manotazo y le quitó su copa-. ¿Y tú, Lily? ¿Sigues con Claire?

La chica, que hasta ese momento había puesto su atención en la música ambiental del bar (una de The Killers), parpadeó varias veces antes de responder, evidentemente descolocada por la pregunta.

-Claro –asintió, sonriendo-. ¿Por?

-Porque tú sabes que serías más feliz con alguien como yo, querida Lily –Mark levantó las cejas, sugestivamente.

-Preferiría tragar ácido, sinceramente.

-No, nada –miró nuevamente a la pareja al fondo del bar. Albus se había separado un poco de Kate y le hablaba de algo muy importante, puesto que estaba rígido como si no pudiera mover el cuerpo-. Hablé con James y me dijo que tenías problemas con Claire.

-Problemas típicos de pareja, pero nada grave.

-Siempre estaré aquí para consolarte, querida Li-

-Me alegro de saber que sea así –con un rápido movimiento, la pelirroja le tapó la boca a su amigo. Mark la miró molesto-. Ambas también hacen buena pareja y…

Antes que pudiera añadir algo más, fue interrumpida por Scorpius que preguntó si no habían notado lo que estaba pasando. Y con ello, seis pares de ojos se enfocaron en el novio que luchaba por abrir una pequeña caja, pero sus dos manos izquierdas se lo impedían.

-Vale, esto es malditamente adorable –comentó Rose, sonriendo.

-Sí –dijo Mark-. Mira a Kate. Nunca la había visto tan feliz.

-¿Qué es esto? –Lily los miró, asombrada-. ¿Hay momentos donde están de acuerdo en algo?

-Sí, a veces –respondieron al unísono, colocando más atención a la escena que se desarrollaba en el fondo del bar.

Parecían estar viendo una escena de una película: El espacio estaba envuelto por una de las canciones favoritas de Kate ("Green Eyes" de Coldplay, cortesía del planeador de propuestas matrimoniales, Scorpius Malfoy), el joven de cabello negro y lentes redondos había colocado una rodilla en el suelo mientras tenía una pequeña caja entre sus temblorosas manos, evidentemente con un anillo en su interior. Y cuando la voz de Chris Martin cantó _"And, honey, you should know That I could never go on without you"_ al mismo tiempo que la guitarra se lanzaba para tener su merecido solo_,_ la joven de largo cabello castaño oscuro se movió hasta el extremo del sillón donde estaba sentada, para así abrazar al hombre y asentir antes de darle un beso en los labios.

Rose se puso de pie y dio un paso cuando alguien la tomó por el brazo, obligándola a regresar a su asiento.

-Dales un momento de privacidad, por favor.

-Somos sus amigos –se justificó, mirando a Mark como si hablara estupideces-. ¡Tenemos que celebrar juntos!

-¿Quieres ir a meter tus narices a la propuesta de matrimonio de tu primo y su novia? ¿Al de tu mejor amiga y su novio? –Mark rodó los ojos y alzó las manos al cielo, nuevamente haciendo su gesto dramático de conversación con Dios-. Creo que ya sabemos con seguridad que serás la vieja de los gatos.

-Uh, eres _tan_ desagradable.

-Hagamos un brindis nosotros y luego vamos a acompañarlos a celebrar –propuso Lily, divertida por la necesidad casi patológica de su prima por estar con la pareja. Era obvio que era muy dependiente de sus amigos-. ¿Sí, Scorpius? ¿O nos vas a cobrar doce libras por una maldita copa de champaña?

Ignorando el resentido comentario, el joven desapareció por unos instantes tras la puerta que llevaba a la cocina, y regresó con una cubeta de acero que tenía una botella de champaña y hielo. Mark sacó las copas que se encontraban guardadas en los usuales carriles sobre la barra, que las sostenían desde la base y las dejaban boca abajo.

Con la experiencia que solamente alguien que servía habitualmente tragos, Scorpius destapó la botella sin que la espuma se rebalsara o el corcho saliera despedido a cualquier dirección. Llenó rápidamente cada una de las copas.

-Son doce libras para ti.

-Ja, ja, ja. Muy gracioso –Lily prácticamente le quitó la copa que tenía en las manos-. Bien, quiero que hagamos un brindis por la felicidad de Albus y Lily.

-Para que tengan muchísima felicidad juntos –dijo Scorpius, notoriamente incómodo por verse obligado a hablar.

-Para que tengan hijos preciosos que quieran a tía Rose –alzó Rose su copa.

-Hago un brindis por los gatos de Rose –antes que la susodicha pudiera reclamar, extendió el brazo para que las cuatro copas se encontrarán con un tintineo agudo en el aire-. ¡Salud!

* * *

Cuando Horace Slughorn anunció su renuncia el día miércoles fue como si la oficina hubiera entrado en caos. Probablemente no habría sido tan dramático si no hubiera sido porque se convocó una conferencia de prensa donde los periodistas de diversos medios del espectáculo y la moda despertaron el terror de los trabajadores de 'Glamour'. El fundador y editor en jefe renunciaba luego que la revista fuera adquirida por un gran conglomerado, y ahora quedaría en su lugar una de las mujeres que si bien causaba admiración dentro del mundo de los diseñadores, también daba miedo. Minerva McGonagall no sonreía, no se molestaba en mirar a los periodistas ni tampoco agradecía las educadas felicitaciones de los presentes en el salón del edificio donde se llevó a cabo la conferencia. Habían cambiado de un jefe amable, alegre e inofensivo… a la representación de la amargura en tan sólo un día.

Aquella tarde, luego que Slughorn había invitado a todos sus empleados a almorzar en uno de los restaurantes del barrio, Rose presencio un escenario nada agradable: las personas de la sección de Moda prácticamente estallaron en lágrimas como si alguien hubiera fallecido y anduvieron emitiendo pesimistas palabras mientras se desplazaban por todos los pisos de la revista, los de Tendencias llegaron tarde a entrevistar a la actriz que estaría en la portada del siguiente número y al regresar de la locación no encontraron nada mejor que culpar a una de las secretarias por no preocuparse de tenerles un buen transporte para llegar a la hora (cuando ellos se habían demorado en salir por lamentarse con sus compañeros del alma, los de Modas), y los de la parte Miscelánea se habían reunido para conversar la posibilidad de un drástico cambio en la editorial de la revista, comentando que quizás disminuirían su participación de diez a tan sólo tres páginas (lo cual sería bueno, los árboles no deberían gastar sus hojas en hacer hojas para Horóscopos y tests idiotas). Los únicos calmados, y se notaba por la serenidad que reinaba en aquel punto de la oficina, era los que pertenecían a la sección de Reportajes y Cultura.

-Obviamente no nos debería molestar en nada –dijo Katherine, la editora de la sección. La mujer se había separado del grupo de editores que caminaban junto a Slughorn mientras volvían desde el restaurante, para así acercarse a sus empleados directos-. En la reunión que sostuvimos con el gerente general de los nuevos dueños, aseguraron su interés por mantener ésta área intacta en 'Glamour' –tenía una pequeña sonrisa, como si no quisiera ser grosera por sentir tal tranquilidad en un momento donde deberían mostrarse tristes-, así que les ruego que sigan trabajando como siempre. Esto no nos puede afectar, ¿entendido? –sus ojos se detuvieron un instante sobre la cara de Rose y bufó, antes de apresurar el paso para regresar con el resto de editores.

Todos estaban sentados en sus cubículos, terminando los últimos retoques de sus trabajos… todos menos Rose, que mientras miraba de vez en cuando el espectáculo de las personas de otras secciones, se preguntaba qué rayos ocurriría con ella.

Había abierto un documento Word hacía dos horas y todavía la maldita hoja estaba en blanco. Ni siquiera la flecha de "retroceder" estaba de color azul, puesto que no había escrito _nada_ como para recuperarlo de haber borrado. La maldita línea negra parpadeaba sobre la hoja virtual, burlándose de ella. ¿Desde cuándo no tenía ninguna idea de qué escribir? No lo recordaba. Incluso cuando comenzaba a redactar los ensayos para la universidad escribía algo, aunque siempre terminara eliminándolo por ser un conjunto de ideas horrendo. No tenía un camino, pero sí una vaga idea del concepto de su escrito. Siempre sabía lo que quería escribir y ahora no tenía absolutamente nada.

Si la despidieran probablemente armarían una fiesta en la oficina. Katherine bailaría encima de su escritorio, celebrando que por fin no tendría que soportar sus artículos dañando la sección (como le gustaba quejarse en las reuniones) y los demás aplaudirían, la señora Pince comenzaría a correr de la emoción y McGonagall llamaría inmediatamente a uno de los encargados del sitio web para que colgaran un aviso anunciando que se había abierto una vacante de empleo.

-¿Rose?

-¿Eh? –levantó la cabeza, aturdida por el movimiento.

-¿No te vas a ir?

Las luces estaban encendidas, signo inequívoco que el enorme sol de verano se estaba escondiendo en el horizonte. La mayoría de cubículos estaban desocupados, y los que todavía tenían a sus ocupantes, estaban llenos de papeles, tazas de café, y pocillos con frutas o pequeñas bolsas de galletas, para los desafiantes que no seguían la moda de comer mil calorías al día. Eran las siete de la tarde y por primera vez Rose se veía tan tarde en la revista.

-Sí, claro –cerró el archivo de Word y se preparo para ir.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Zoe, mirándola de reojo mientras caminaban hacia los elevadores-. Has estado inusualmente calmada.

-Estoy desintoxicándome de los juegos –mintió, rehuyendo mirarla. Se preguntaba cómo podría pagar el arriendo del departamento, sabiendo que en pocos sitios ganaría un sueldo decente como el de 'Glamour' que le permitiría costear un lugar en el barrio de Fitzrovia. Probablemente tendría que iniciar una actividad ilegal, como vender drogas o prostituirse, ya que no tenía la crueldad suficiente para ser asesina a sueldo-. Me tiene un poco afectada.

-Por supuesto –rió la chica, presionando el botón con una flecha hacia abajo-. Quizás existan competencias de juegos -las puertas del elevador se abrieron y ambas entraron-. Ya sabes, podrías ganarte la vida como una gamer. Una gamer de Buscaminas, Angry Birds, Candy Crush.

Rose suspiró ante su comentario y simplemente presionó el número uno de los paneles de botones, deseando con todas su alma llegar lo más pronto a casa. Lo único que quería era seguir sufriendo la inminente llegada del desempleo en la comodidad de su sillón, teniendo como única compañía un trago de alcohol lo suficientemente fuerte para lograr conciliar el sueño en algún punto de la noche.

Las puertas se cerraron lentamente y el número sobre éstas comenzó a bajar de valor, mientras la pelirroja recordaba que no había nada más que cerveza y vodka barato en el refrigerador del departamento. Su trago por excelencia para los momentos de desesperación existenciales eran los mojitos, y la única vez que había tratado de probar uno preparado en casa, había terminado vomitando al instante (aparentemente Kate no tenía ninguna habilidad culinaria); por lo que sólo le quedaba la opción de ir a un bar o restaurante.

-¿Quieres ir a beber algo? –preguntó sintiéndose extraña. Zoe alzó una ceja, observándola como si tuviera dos cabezas. Rose Weasley no solía ser del tipo sociable que invitaba a una colega a tomar algo después de las horas de trabajo-. Sería patético ir sola –se excusó rápidamente, sabiendo que sus palabras eran honestas y que probablemente no las diría si hubiera alguien más con ellas dentro de la caja llena de espejos.

Tal vez por la sorpresa, la curiosidad o por simple amabilidad, la joven de cabello fucsia aceptó y se dirigieron a Charlotte's, un bar que estaba a dos calles del edificio.

La velada comenzó un tanto extraña, cayendo en silencios extensos mientras esperaban que el mesero llegara con sus pedidos, un mojito para Rose y un Tom Collins para Zoe; pero una vez que sus vasos estaban casi vacíos, ambas se reían hasta tener lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡No te miento, Rose! No paraba de gritarme que era una imbécil, pero no podía estar más contenta. Le había dado su merecido –Rose se encontró disfrutando de las historias amorosas de Zoe. Había tenido relaciones normales, pero su último novio resultó ser un idiota monumental que se merecía una patada en el culo. Siempre le había sorprendido cuán común era que mujeres con excelente personalidad y capacidades laborales terminaban estando con imbéciles de primera clase. Era una de las partes desagradables de la ley de la atracción de opuestos. Daba pena ver a sus amigas o conocidas sucumbir ante relaciones poco sanas, que sólo causaban problemas a sus vidas-. Sé que es uno de los momentos más épicos de mi vida.

-Veamos, los momentos épicos en la vida son: dejar de vivir con los padres; graduarte, si es que fuiste a la universidad…

-Enamorarte –añadió Zoe y sonrió-, y desenamorarte.

-Oh, qué poético –la pelirroja rió-. ¡Ah, ya sé! Tu primera resaca… ¡Hey! –alguien la había empujado.

-¡Lo siento!

Era un joven alto y de cabello medianamente corto, de color castaño. Vestía traje, pero no traía el vestón y las mangas de la camisa las tenía arremangadas, obviamente debido al calor. Parecía ser un oficinista, tal como la mayoría de personas que se encontraban en el lugar.

La pelirroja hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia, a pesar que su mirada no decía lo mismo.

-Gracias –dijo secamente luego que el joven la ayudara a recuperar el equilibrio.

-Una duda, ¿qué bebes?

_¿Por qué mierda nos sentamos en la barra?_

-Un mojito.

-¿Debería pedir eso o un corto de tequila? –preguntó más bien para sí mismo que para Rose, moviendo su mirada entre el vaso casi vacío de la chica y la exposición de diversos tipos de licores tras la barra.

-¿Por qué no ambos? –inquirió Rose, arqueando las cejas-. Qué imbécil –musitó girándose hacia Zoe.

-Me pregunto si no hay nadie a quien no odies –se burló su compañera de trabajo.

-No es que odie a todo el mundo –explicó lentamente, haciendo una pausa para terminar el mojito. Cerró momentáneamente los ojos, disfrutando su sabor-. Simplemente estoy rodeada de gente odiable.

-Bueno, hay gente realmente detestable –se alzó de hombros, también terminando su Tom Collins.

Conversaron un poco más antes que Rose detuviera a uno de los cantineros, que se desplazaba buscando algo, para hacer otra ronda de pedidos. Mientras Zoe miraba la carta indecisa, la pelirroja pidió un daiquirí y dio una rápida mirada al bar.

Charlotte's estaba casi lleno. Divisó algunas personas de la revista en el fondo, de Miscelánea; y otras personas que había visto entrar o salir del edificio. 'Glamour' ocupaba cinco de los treinta pisos del edificio de oficinas, donde también había estudios de abogados, publicidad y empresas pequeñas. Nunca había cruzado palabra con ellos, pero los reconocía porque los había visto algunas veces en los elevadores o haciendo fila para entrar por los torniquetes del vestíbulo de entrada. No le resultaba raro ver tantas caras conocidas y que pocas de ellas fueran de la revista. Los imbéciles de 'Glamour' solían ir a lugares más exclusivos que a los locales que quedaban cerca de la oficina.

Sus ojos se encontraron con el joven que la había empujado hacía unos momentos. Estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de en medio del lugar, charlando animadamente con un gran grupo de personas. Casi inmediatamente la miró, como si se supiera observado, y alzó sus manos: tenía un mojito y un corto de tequila en cada mano.

Rose contuvo una pequeña risa. ¿De verdad le había hecho caso?

-¿Hace cuánto no sales con nadie? –preguntó la joven de cabello fucsia, notando su intercambio visual.

-Hace algún tiempo –respondió después de meditar qué contestaría y finalmente cediendo a la verdad. Se acomodó en su asiento, apoyando los codos sobre la barra y dejando descansar el lado derecho de su cabeza sobre la mano del mismo lado-. Tuve una relación seria en la universidad, pero en general no tengo novio. Prefiero estar con alguien para pasar un buen rato. No sé si me entiendes.

-Claro que sí –Zoe sonrió y miró hacia un punto al lado izquierdo de la pelirroja, probablemente donde estaba el joven-. A lo que me refiero es hace cuánto tiempo no pasas un buen rato. Ya sabes, quizás necesites ayuda para tu rehabilitación de Candy Crush en el trabajo.

No había salido con nadie en alrededor un año. De hecho, la última vez que había tenido esta conversación había sido con Mark y su amigo decidió llamarla monja por no haber tenido sexo durante el último año y medio meses, ofreciéndose a publicar un aviso por pretendientes en el periódico. Obviamente había sido una idiota por confesarse con el hombre más promiscuo de Inglaterra, pero debía aceptar que su amigo tenía un poco de razón: en vez de dedicarse a conocer gente, vivía cómodamente jugando en el trabajo, quejándose de todo con los amigos de siempre y tomando cervezas en La Estación King Cross. No creía en el príncipe azul ni en que dos personas tuvieran un final feliz, esas estupideces eran para Kate, pero no tenía siquiera un maldito pasatiempo como para decir que no importaba que no conociera a nadie, porque al menos invertía su tiempo en algo valioso que la _apasionaba_.

Volvió a mirar hacia el centro del local, estudiando cuidadosamente al joven de pelo castaño. Probablemente tenía treinta y algo, casi su edad. Su cuerpo era delgado, pero no lo suficiente como para generar preguntas de una supuesta anorexia. No era feo… De hecho, al ver que las venas se marcaban tenuemente en sus brazos, Rose pensó que era bastante atractivo. Al menos con un mojito lo era (con sus amigos solían medir el atractivo de una persona basándose en cuántos tragos debían beber para llevárselos a la cama).

-Sí, puede ser –dijo al mismo tiempo que los ojos del joven se encontraban con los de ella. Sintió que sus mejillas le ardían y Rose volteó hacia la barra. El cantinero apareció con sus pedidos-. Puede ser –repitió tomando el vaso de daiquirí y con una sonrisa, bebió de él.

* * *

Iban cuatro horas de trabajo y el jueves parecía seguir siendo tan improductivo como el día anterior. A este paso, escribiría el reportaje que le permitiría quedarse en la revista en unos tres años. Gracias a Dios le quedaba un mes para la siguiente entrega, sino tendría que pensar realmente en cuánto debería cobrar por sus servicios como prostituta de la alta elite londinense.

Después de cuatro tazas de café, tres paquetes de galletas de chocolate y dos tazas de té, la pelirroja fue prácticamente corriendo al baño. La cafeína y comida parecían no despertar su inspiración más que su vejiga e intestinos. Era la quinta vez que iba al baño durante la mañana.

Mientras se bajaba las bragas dentro de uno de los cubículos del baño, pensó amargamente que su cerebro se había secado en 'Glamour'. No había otra opción. Antes no era un prodigio ni la próxima ganadora de un Pulitzer, pero sí tenía algo que contar e ideas que escribir. ¿Cómo era posible que lo único que pudiera escribir en una maldita hoja de Word fuera su propio nombre?

Repitiéndose mentalmente que debía resistir a la tentación de revisar Wikipedia, terminó de orinar y se arregló para salir mientras el sonido del contenido del sanitario siendo succionado resonaba en el lugar.

Luego de lavarse las manos y caminar hacia el ruidoso aparato que lanzaba aire caliente para secárselas, Rose se miró al espejo, arreglándose algunos rizos que querían escapar de su moño. Se distrajo momentáneamente cuando entraron tres chicas, conversando chillonamente. Las miró por el reflejo del espejo, preguntándose cómo era que idiotas como ellas, que a sus ojos únicamente servían para ocupar espacio y oxígeno del planeta, tenían un trabajo asegurado y ella no.

Su vida había tomado un giro desde lo aburrido a lo horroroso: tenía como editora en jefe a la versión maléfica de Meryl Streep en 'El diablo viste a la moda' (y eso que Streep interpretaba a una mujer detestable en la película), quedaría desempleada en junio, y ayer había tenido que gastar sesenta libras en un taxi para regresar a su departamento. Ahora sólo quedaba el apocalipsis zombi para finiquitar su mala racha.

-Rose Weasley.

Volvió a mirarlas a través del reflejo del espejo, encontrándose con las tres jóvenes ahora rodeándola. Probablemente eran de la sección de Modas, pensó debido a sus ropas estrafalarias. Una de ellas traía una lata de Coca-Cola Zero, quizás acompañaba a sus amigas, lo cual era poco higiénico porque comer o beber algo en el baño era asqueroso.

Sumamente confundida, se giró y preguntó a la que estaba más cerca de ella, una rubia de baja estatura y con un cortísimo vestido verde, qué deseaban.

La boca de la rubia se abrió rápidamente:

-¡¿Acaso puedes caminar tan feliz por la oficina sabiendo que te acostaste con mi novio?!

Dio un paso hacia atrás, sintiendo que la parte baja de su espalda chocaba con el extenso lavamanos. Miró a las tres chicas, confirmando que las tres la miraban como si hubiera escupido sus caros (e incómodos) tacones.

-¿Novio? –preguntó, conteniendo una risa nerviosa-. ¿Acostarme con quién?

-¿Con quién? –sus palabras la enfurecieron aún más-. ¡Con mi novio! ¡Phil!

-¿Eh? ¿Phil? –arqueó las cejas y de repente recordó la noche anterior-. ¿Phil Smith?

Luego de terminar el daiquirí y pedir otro mojito, Rose decidió que quería acostarse con el joven castaño. Es por ello que cuando volvió al bar para pedir una ronda de tragos para el grupo con el que estaba sentado, no dudó en hacer un comentario sobre haberle hecho caso en lo del mojito y el tequila. Fue una frase estúpida y poco graciosa, pero rompió el hielo y ambos empezaron a conversar.

Con el paso de la noche, Zoe y los compañeros de trabajo de Phil Smith, así se llamaba el hombre, se fueron y quedaron ellos intercambiando sosas anécdotas de la juventud. Realmente no le ponía atención a lo que hablaba, sino que se limitaba a mirar sus brazos. Había algo extrañamente masculino en la forma de las venas marcándose bajo la piel de los brazos de los hombres. Siempre le habían gustado y era algo en lo que siempre se fijaba cuando se sentía atraída por alguien.

Las intenciones de Rose eran bastante evidentes: había propuesto la idea de mover los asientos de la barra para quedar más cerca, prácticamente no le había quitado los ojos de encima, y se desabotonó un poco al blusa, aprovechando de inclinarse levemente para exponer más piel de su escote y sonreír como si lo que dijera realmente le resultara divertido. Luego de cerciorarse que fuera soltero, inició la parte final de su típica rutina de conquista. Ésta consistía en hacer un comentario casual de cuán tarde era para que el hombre la invitara a seguir bebiendo, proponiendo que fueran a su casa porque _obviamente_ era más cómodo que el lugar de turno (nótese la descarada ironía).

Phil la invitó a su departamento, explicando que quedaba a pocas calles de Charlotte's y no les tomaría mucho llegar.

Luego todo sucedió como de rutina: pagaron, se fueron del bar, caminaron rápidamente (a veces se transportaban en el auto del hombre o en taxi), y una vez que llegaron a su casa, iban directamente al trago fuerte de la invitación.

El castaño se inclinó para iniciar un apasionado beso y Rose concedió, dejando que la cartera cayera al suelo y así con los brazos por sobre los hombros lo atrajo hacia sí misma para profundizar el acto.

Comenzaron a moverse torpemente, siendo el dueño del lugar el guía, hacia lo que parecía ser la sala de estar. No sabía bien. La luz del vestíbulo de entrada era muy tenue.

Al mismo tiempo que caminaban, Rose comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa, deseosa que llegaran a un sillón y pudieran tocarse más cómodamente.

-Yo… -Rose tragó saliva y se obligó a ordenar sus pensamientos. Tenía a una novia y a dos amigas enfurecidas, por lo que no podía darse el lujo de rememorar su noche de mierda-. ¿Eres su novia? Él me dijo que no tenía una.

-¿Sí? Mira, maldita zorra, nadie y repito, _nadie_ –gesticuló exageradamente-, se mete con mi novio.

-Eh, ¿está bien? –alzó las manos en muestra de derrota. ¿Por qué rayos tenía tanta mala suerte y debía haberse encontrado con un imbécil mentiroso ayer?-. Disculpa, no tenía idea que estaba con alguien... Y menos contigo, compañera de trabajo a la que no conozco –sonrió, tratando de hacerle notar que le interesaba muchísimo este tema. A la gente siempre le gustaba cuando le otorgaban el cien por ciento de atención a sus dramas.

-Sarah –dijo una de sus amigas.

-Sarah. Lo siento, Sarah. No sabía que estaba contigo.

-¿Y qué? –se cruzó de brazos, en un obvio intento de darse una apariencia más amenazadora de la que realmente daba con su pequeña estatura y delicadas facciones-. ¿Si fuera el novio de otra, daría lo mismo que te lo follaras?

Después de quitarle la camisa, él se sentó en un mueble que luego Rose reconoció al encender las luces de la sala como un moderno sillón del cuero blanco. Ella empezó a deshacerse de la blusa y su pantalón con las manos temblorosas, ansiosas por continuar. Tan sólo con su ropa interior, la joven se colocó encima de Phil, una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo, y se inclinó para besarlo cuando sintió un enorme ronquido a modo de respuesta.

¿Follarlo? El muy imbécil se había quedado dormido. Había terminado tomando un taxi desde El Monumento hasta su departamento, enfureciéndose por el hecho de haber pagado sesenta libras al taxista, todo por un encuentro con un idiota que no tenía alta resistencia alcohólica y había terminado roncando cuando iban a tener sexo. Esta historia sacaría carcajadas a sus amigos si la supieran.

Rose negó rápidamente con la cabeza:

-No, claro que no. ¡No pasó nada entre nosotros!

Declarar que nada había ocurrido cuando de hecho sí pasó algo entre una persona comprometida y alguien que sólo quería pasarlo bien durante una noche, era un _gran_ error. Tal vez Rose debería haber especificado que _nada_ de lo que la novia se temía.

-¿Nada? –su voz tembló antes de chillar en un timbre tan alto que pareció haber sido un milagro que el espejo del baño no se rompiera:-. ¿NADA?

-Es verdad que... fuimos a su departamento, pero él se quedó dormido –dijo atropelladamente, observando como la expresión asesina de la rubia, y el de sus amigas, no mutaba a nada parecido a la comprensión. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y tuvo la certeza que este encuentro no terminaría amigablemente-. ¡Se quedó dormido! –añadió casi con desesperación. Una de las amigas lanzó una carcajada, aparentemente divertida por sus intentos de defenderse-. En serio. No alcanzó a ocurrir nada más. Él se durmió y yo me fui.

-No me importa –sentenció levantando una de sus manos, pidiéndole que se callara. Le ofreció una enorme sonrisa que se parecía a la de una asesina en serie que se veía descubierta por sus cercanos en las películas de terror-. Me importa un carajo, ¿sabes por qué? –con una rapidez sorprendente, o simplemente Rose estaba en un estado de colapso emocional, la rubia le quitó la lata de gaseosa a la chica de la derecha y se colocó de puntillas, derramando el contenido de ésta sobre la cabeza de la pelirroja

La gaseosa se deslizó entre sus rizos, difundiendo rápidamente entre la cara y la blusa que vestía. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo que el burbujeo en la piel cubierta por la tela del sostén no era sólo por el dióxido de carbono de de la Coca-Cola Zero, sino que era su rabia aumentando a niveles estratosféricos.

-Porque estoy segura que no volverás a meterte con un hombre comprometido –no la vio, ya que se estaba limpiando con las manos la bebida de los ojos, pero sintió un ruido metálico a la lejanía y supuso que había lanzado la lata dentro el basurero-. Vamos, tenemos reunión en cinco minutos y no podemos llegar tarde por una zorra de última clase.

Los tacones resonaron en los azulejos de la habitación, dejando su eco como señal de que el trío de adorables y respetuosas jóvenes trabajadoras se habían ido.

Abriendo lentamente los ojos, Rose bajó la cabeza para mirarse: Vestía ropa oscura, por lo que la bebida no se notaba, pero sentía la piel húmeda y pegajosa. Separó un poco las piernas para comprobar sus sospechas de cuánto había ayudado la gravedad al líquido y casi al instante gimió de rabia.

_Genial, tengo Coca-Cola Zero en mi maldita vagina._

Con cuidado de pisar uno de los charcos de bebida en el suelo, se giró hacia el espejo de manera instintiva. Necesitaba una vista panorámica de su ridícula apariencia para terminar de hacer un estudio de daños.

Dando una larga mirada a su reflejo, sólo pudo concluir que su vida ahora sí era oficialmente una mierda.

Caminó hacia la pared donde estaba uno de los aparatos que entregaban toallas adsorbentes para secarse las manos, y movió energéticamente la palanca, sacando más de un metro de papel para lanzarse a la tarea de limpiarse la cara y el pelo. Y obviamente sus partes íntimas.

¿Por qué rayos tenía tanta mala suerte? ¿Por qué el imbécil de Phil Smith le había mentido? ¿Cómo la maldita Sarah sabía lo de anoche? ¿Qué lograban ese trío de locas con amenazarla en el baño? ¿Y acaso tenían cinco años para verter bebida sobre ella a modo de venganza?

De repente, se escuchó el sonido del sanitario descargando su contenido resonaba en la habitación y Rose alzó la mirada, asustada y deseando que fuera su imaginación jugándole una mala broma. Nadie podía haber presenciado aquel momento tan patético de su vida. _Nadie_... ¿Verdad?

La puerta de un cubículo de abrió, y de ella emergió una estilizada y arrugada figura.

-Señorita Weasley.

Minerva McGonagall la miraba bajo sus lentes de medialuna como si fuera un pedazo de mierda en el suelo. Y no es que antes la hubiera mirado distinto, ya que se estaba acostumbrando a ser el blanco del desagrado de la nueva editora en jefe, pero que estuviera en aquel preciso lugar e instante cuando la habían acusado de acostarse con el novio de una compañera de oficina (a la cual ni conocía y con el cual no alcanzó tener sexo, cabe destacar) y podía afirmar que la felicidad de la que hablaba Coca-Cola al promocionar sus bebidas no era más que una vil mentira.

Caminó hasta el sector de los lavabos y accionó uno con una mano mientras con la otra sacaba jabón líquido del dispensador.

-El lunes tendremos nuestra primera reunión.

Rose abrió la boca varias veces, sin saber qué decir. Después de un esfuerzo mental, recordó que se refería a la primera reunión que tendría la revista bajo su mando. Hablarían del resultado final del número de junio y prepararían el número del siguiente mes. Era una reunión usual entre todos los editores y personal de cada sección, pero ésta vez sería importante porque la vieja bruja sería la jefa. Si no fuera por ello, probablemente la joven buscaría una excusa dentro de su lista para ausentarse. Odiaba estar encerrada cuatro horas presenciando una discusión de cuál era el mejor color de las letras del título de la revista para que combinaran con el vestido de la celebridad de turno en la portada.

-Estoy al tanto de ello –dijo con voz temblorosa, sabiendo que en pocos segundos la palabra "¡Despedida!" haría su aparición y no podría reclamar por ello.

-Me alegro de ello –masajeó minuciosamente sus dedos, haciendo espuma con el jabón. Después de un rato las lavó y finalmente cerró el grifo-. Es por ello que espero recibir el lunes su nuevo reportaje.

-¿Nuevo? –frunció el ceño, repitiendo lo que había dicho para cerciorarse que no había escuchado mal-. Ya entregué mi artículo, además… -arqueó una ceja, observando fijamente el rostro de la mujer reflejado en el extenso espejo-. La fecha límite es hoy.

Por primera vez vio que una sonrisa se esbozó en los delgados labios de la mujer.

-Aquel bodrio sobre la bulimia y anorexia no podría ser peor que lo que escribiría mi ex marido –comentó casi en tono risueño, caminando hacia el lado de Rose, para sacar un pedazo de toalla adsorbente de la máquina pegada en la pared.

McGonagall había tenido tres matrimonios, todos siendo altamente publicitados tanto en sus inicios como en los finales. El primer marido se había divorciado de ella para casarse con una chica siete años más joven y el segundo había fallecido. Por los medios de comunicación no se veía que la hubiera afectado mucho, ya que había ganado una suculenta suma de dinero con cada regreso a la soltería. Se decía que su imperio de la moda había crecido gracias a los matrimonios fallidos de la dueña. Con el que menos había hecho crecer su fortuna era con el divorcio del tercer marido, debido a que la negociación de repartición de bienes estaba detenida de manera indefinida.

-Su ex marido está en coma –declaró con confusión.

-Exactamente –asintió, secándose las manos y arrugando el pedazo de papel húmedo para botarlo en el basurero. Giró un poco el cuerpo para mirarse al espejo y comenzó a arreglarse los pliegues de la ropa, pero sus ojos estaban puestos sobre Rose-. Si el viernes no me entrega un reportaje que esté a la altura de ser publicado por esta revista, entonces debería estar preparada para ordenar las chucherías de su escritorio, y ayudar a reducir la cifra de desempleados aptos y capaces del país –volteó el rostro hacia la pelirroja y le ofreció la sonrisa más condescendiente del mundo-. Espero ver su e-mail el lunes a primera hora. Adiós, señorita, Weasley.

_No, no, no, no, no._

La observó dirigirse hacia la salida, colocando cada pie arriba del otro sobre una imaginaria línea recta, algo que sólo había visto a las modelos hacer en las pasarelas.

-Oh –la mujer se detuvo y la miró por encima del hombro-. Espero que mientras piensa en su nuevo artículo, se abstenga de acostarse con los novios de sus colegas. El drama de oficina ciertamente quita seriedad al trabajo, ¿no lo cree?

Después de ver que desaparecía tras la puerta, Rose suspiró profundamente antes de dejar apoyar su peso en el lavabo.

El menos de sus problemas era el lidiar con un trío de psicópatas en el trabajo o tener Coca-Cola Zero en la vagina, sino que el lunes quedaría oficialmente como una maldita desempleada.


	2. Kill Phil: Vol 1

_N/A: ¡Hola, mundo!_

_Estoy muy feliz por estar de vuelta la enorme acogida que tuvo el primer capítulo. De verdad que me encantaría poder ver a todos en carne y hueso para darles un abrazo de oso. Muchísimas gracias por el entusiasmo, apoyo y expectativas por la historia. Espero no decepcionarlos y darles algunos minutos de diversión con el fic :)_

_Nuevamente agradezco a_ sara_f_black_ por betear el fic._

_Este capítulo es como la Parte 2 del primero, ya que aquí es cuando realmente la historia comienza._

_El título de la entrega de hoy no necesita ninguna explicación. "Kill Bill" es el dúo de películas (especialmente la primera) que consolidaron a Quentin Tarantino como uno de los directores y guionistas más prodigiosos de Hollywood. Además, la primera es una de mis películas favoritas, así que obviamente necesitaba ocuparla como título de algún fic. Me alegro que sí haya existido la posibilidad que así fuera._

_Espero que disfruten la lectura y ya quiero saber sus teorías sobre lo que ocurre al final (jajaja, el último diálogo es de oro: resume perfectamente lo que se puede pensar al respecto)._

_Un abrazo y que estén muy bien._

_¡Saludos!_

* * *

**Número II:**

"**Kill Phil: Vol. 1"**

Se había despertado poco antes del mediodía. Después de oler la ropa que había usado ayer y decidir que los pantalones podría ocuparlos otro día más (olían a humo de cigarro, pero no era tan fuerte como el de la camisa, por lo que no importaba), Scorpius encendió el televisor y se preparó un tazón de cereales.

Era extraño estar despierto tan temprano. Desde que había abierto 'La Estación King Cross' su horario se había convertido en el de un vampiro: trabajaba de noche, dormía durante las mañanas y despertaba alrededor de las dos de la tarde. En el canal de la BBC1 daban una repetición de una serie muy antigua, que recordaba haber visto cuando era pequeño en casa; mientras que en la BBC2 empezaba el programa de noticias. ¿Hacía cuántos años no se sentaba a _ver_ noticias? Llegaba alrededor de las cinco de la mañana al departamento a dormir y se iba a las tres de la tarde al bar. Obviamente no tenía tiempo de ver el noticiario, ni menos leer el periódico. Sabía lo que ocurría en el mundo gracias a los comentarios de sus amigos y los compañeros de trabajo, y a veces de la ocasional visita al sitio de Internet de 'The Telegraph' para leer los titulares.

Quince minutos fueron suficiente para concluir que el mundo estaba totalmente loco: violaciones, robos, secuestros, armas químicas, golpes de estado y guerras. Había olvidado cuán enfermizas eran las noticias. ¿Acaso los periodistas disfrutaban haciendo programas con esa clase de contenido?

Cuando comenzó la sección de economía, apagó el aparato y fue a lavar inmediatamente el tazón. No podría hacer nada si sabía que había algo sucio en la cocina.

Después de lavar, se fue a duchar y a alistar para ir al bar.

Algo que le agradaba de su extraño horario de trabajo, era que nunca se topaba con embotellamientos en las calles. Podía ir tranquilamente en su carro, sabiendo que el tráfico iba a ser nulo en la tarde y en la madrugada.

Llegó al bar en menos de diez minutos y una vez que se bajó del carro, vio a Zach, el cantinero, abriendo el local:

-Hola, jefe –lo saludó, abriendo la puerta principal y haciendo una exagerada reverencia para invitarlo a entrar-. Llegaste temprano –comentó, caminando tras él.

-Sí. Dormí poco –dijo, acercándose hasta la alarma del local. Marcó la contraseña para desactivarla y la luz roja del aparato se apagó-. Hacía mucho tiempo que no despertaba tan temprano.

-¿No te derretiste por el sol? –bromeó, haciendo una evidente referencia a su vida nocturna. Scorpius sólo sonrió-. No sé por qué todavía sigues haciéndote cargo del bar. El que seas el dueño y gerente, no quiere decir que debas estar _todo_ el tiempo aquí.

Aquel comentario lo había escuchado muchas veces, especialmente en los últimos meses. Los primeros meses de vida de 'La Estación King Cross' prácticamente los había vivido en el lugar. Tenía pocos empleados, por lo que no sólo debía ordenar y recibir los productos de los distribuidores, sino que muchas veces atendía mesas y ayudaba en la cocina. Al segundo año por fin pudo contratar tres meseros más cuando tenía ingresos estables y ganancias sostenidas a fin de cada mes. A pesar de no tener que estar precisamente atendiendo al público, Scorpius seguía estando la mayor parte del tiempo en el lugar.

En un principio era comprensible que fuera así, el bar era nuevo y necesitaba ayudar en todo lo posible para obtener una buena reputación; pero ahora ya tenía clientes regulares y un equipo de empleados en los que confiaba. ¿Qué lo detenía? Era simple: dudaba que pueda encontrar a alguien capaz, confiable y responsable para que fuera el administrador. No sólo era una jornada larga, sino que debía manejar los distribuidores, los salarios y turnos de los empleados, las ganancias de la caja, etc. ¿Cómo iba a entregar todo ese trabajo a alguien que apenas conocería en una entrevista laboral?

-¿Te das cuenta que no tienes novia por vivir aquí, verdad?

Los ojos como platos que recibió como respuesta por parte de Zach lo hicieron sentirse levemente satisfecho (a veces disfrutaba despertar el estúpido miedo natural de sus empleados, en especial del cantinero, por el simple hecho de ser el jefe; cómo si de verdad él fuera capaz de despedirlos o rebajarles el salario por hacerle comentarios honestos), pero no por mucho tiempo. Se dio cuenta que la mirada del joven estaba puesta sobre un punto sobre su hombro.

Antes siquiera de ver a la persona que había entrado, Scorpius tuvo la sensación que algo muy malo iba a ocurrir. Al final de la semana, exactamente el sábado a las tres de la mañana, sabría que fue un mal augurio el haber despertado temprano aquel día. Desde aquel preciso instante, se avecinarían eventos que pondrían en juego la intachable reputación del bar.

-Esto sonará un poco extraño, ¿pero puedo utilizar el baño o la cocina para limpiarme?

Rose Weasley estaba de pie, con las piernas separadas y los brazos estirados hacia los costados, como si se tratara de una especie robot que no tuviera articulaciones en los codos. La expresión de pocos amigos en su rostro claramente exigía que no se hicieran preguntas.

-¿Qué? –pero obviamente Zach debía hacer una, ya que la imagen que tenían ante ellos parecía ser una ilusión producto del calor infernal del verano en Londres y necesitaban confirmar que no estaban locos.

-Necesito limpiarme con agua –respondió con excesiva lentitud.

-Existen duchas para eso.

La frase de Zach desató algo que el rubio había visto en varias oportunidades: El huracán Rose. En muchas ocasiones había visto que la paciencia de la pelirroja disminuía a un valor cero, por no decir negativo, cuando estaba de mal humor. Su enojo con la persona que la había cabreado comenzaba aumentar hasta que finalmente explotaba. Según la detallada descripción que hizo Albus una vez que hablaban del tema, las señales eran las siguientes: Cejas arqueadas (las cuales en aquel momento estaban formando un pronunciado arco), mirada fija en la víctima (los ojos de Rose estaban puestos sobre Zach), boca presionada en una rara mueca (no, todavía no ocurría), y si las dos últimas combinadas le daban una apariencia de El Huasón, entonces "tienes que correr por tu vida porque El Huracán Rose te va a matar", había finalizado su amigo, haciendo con la mano derecha una rápida señal de la cruz en su cabeza, "y que Dios ampare al pobre desgraciado".

-Gracias por el dato –dijo sonriendo, pero con un tono alarmantemente sarcástica. Era probable que un comentario más por parte de Zach la terminara por sacar de sus casillas-. No tenía idea de la existencia de tal invento… ¿Y? ¿Cocina o baño? –al darse cuenta que se dirigía a él, Scorpius señaló el baño de los clientes, en el pequeño pasillo que iniciaba junto a la barra-. ¿Tienes una toalla que pueda utilizar?

¿Acaso creía que esto era un maldito spa?

Antes que pudiera responderle, el cantinero verbalizó el pensamiento que había dejado para su fuero interno:

-Esto es un bar, no es un spa.

La sonrisa en el rostro de la joven se ensanchó y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos.

Sus pasos eran excesivamente lentos y Scorpius notó que mantenía las piernas separadas. De hecho, sus brazos los seguía teniendo alejados de su cuerpo. Si trataba de parecer temible y amenazadora no lo estaba logrando. El efecto que lograba era ser una extra de una película barata de zombis.

-Querido Zach –se detuvo a pocos centímetros de distancia del rostro del joven. El rubio observó al chico cerrar los ojos, quizás temiendo que Rose lo mordiera. No podía culparlo. Su expresión era efectivamente la de El Huasón de Batman-. He tenido un día de mierda. No, no –se corrigió rápidamente, casi con una carcajada-. Éste ha sido el peor día de toda mi maldita vida y créeme que si viviera más cerca del condenado trabajo, iría a darme una ducha en mi departamento –se llevó una mano a la frente, apartando algunos rizos que se escapaban de su desordenada cola de caballo y lo guardó tras una de sus orejas. Al observarla de cerca, Scorpius se percató que la piel de su cara tenía una rara tonalidad caramelo. Y no sólo la de la cara, sino que la del cuello, la del leve escote de la blusa, y los brazos también-, y luego vería "The Notebook", y lloraría y me emborracharía hasta quedarme dormida para no tener que recordar este maldito día –le dio unas palmadas en el hombro a Zach, como si fueran viejos compadres. El joven saltó con el movimiento, tan asustado que casi llega al techo-. Pero hace un calor de los mil demonios y no vivo cerca, así que antes que mi piel se broncee con Coca-Cola y que el sostén se quede pegado a mí de por vida, necesito limpiarme _ahora_.

¿Coca-Cola? ¿El color caramelo de su piel era por Coca-Cola?

-¿Y? ¿Toalla? –demandó, con seriedad.

-Atrás –el rubio señaló la cocina, refiriéndose a la zona posterior del bar, donde estaban su pequeño despacho, el baño y los casilleros de los empleados-. Hay una ducha. En el segundo cajón de mi escritorio vas a encontrar jabón, una toalla limpia y todo eso.

Lo miró como si recién hubiera notado su presencia en el lugar. Scorpius enarcó una ceja, preguntándose si acaso había hablado en francés u en otro idioma. ¿Por qué seguía allí, sin moverse ni un solo centímetro, después de llegar exigiendo un baño para poder limpiarse?

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, la pelirroja asintió:

-Gracias –murmuró, mirando hacia Zach. Su expresión volvió a ser una dura:-. Muévete.

-S-sí.

Dio un paso hacia el lado, permitiendo que la joven avanzara hasta la entrada de la barra y luego se perdiera tras la puerta de la cocina.

Luego de unos segundos, el cantinero soltó una gran bocanada de aire y preguntó en voz baja:

-¿Qué rayos le ocurre? –miró hacia la cocina, negando con la cabeza-. La última vez que vino estaba hecha una furia, pero ahora… -Scorpius pensó que eso no era nada raro, puesto que Rose normalmente estaba enojada. Zach le mostró los brazos-. Mira, mi piel es de gallina.

-Es muy rara –dijo, alzándose de hombros.

No sabía qué más decir al respecto. Desde que la conocía, la chica tenía cambios de humor repentinos (siendo la furia el más común de ellos), su humor consistía en ser sarcástica y amargada, bebía enormes cantidades de alcohol sin importar el día u hora que fuera, gastaba una enorme cantidad de dinero en tiras cómicas, libros y películas, y tenía la tendencia de culpar al mundo de su mala suerte cuando en realidad eran los efectos de sus malas decisiones en la vida. A bajas dosis, como las de un conocido casual, solía ser peculiar y divertida; pero a altas, como al verla seguido, lo hacía poner los ojos en blanco hasta el grado de preguntarse la razón por la cual tenía amigos.

El llegar así al bar, empapada en Coca-Cola y caminando como un robot, era una manera extraña de comenzar el día para él, pero para Rose era algo normal. Su vida estaba llena de incidentes e historias que podían entretener durante horas. Y por lo mismo, no le causaba ni el más ápice de curiosidad el saber por qué había terminado en aquel estado. Escucharía una y otra vez la historia cuando todo el grupo estuviera reunido, ya que sus anécdotas acaparaban grandes períodos de tiempo de las veladas.

-¿Pero qué rayos fue _eso_?

-No sé –sus ojos se detuvieron en el suelo, aliviado de ver que no estaba sucio con la invitada inesperada-. Por lo mismo no trato mucho con ella.

-Pero la conoces desde hace mucho tiempo. ¿Desde que Albus está con Kate, no? –recordó que cuando supo que la relación de Albus con Kate era seria, decidió acercarse a los amigos de la novia de su amigo. De otro modo, probablemente habría perdido el contacto con Albus, ya que era un hecho científicamente comprobado que los novios solían aislarse en su propio mundo cuando sus grupos de amigos no eran compatibles. Scorpius asintió, extrañado por el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación-. Entonces la conoces. Quizás no sean cercanos, pero son parte del mismo grupo de amigos –el cantinero chasqueó la lengua-. ¿Siempre ha estado como…? –acercó la mano derecha a su cabeza y con el dedo índice dibujó círculos-, ¿…loca como una cabra? –¿Loca? Oh, sí. El adjetivo que resumía en su totalidad a la prima de su amigo era exactamente ése. El rubio lentamente asintió, asegurándose que Rose no estuviera en la puerta, escuchando la conversación. No deseaba ser una de las víctimas del Huracán Rose-. Es una lástima.

-¿Por qué tienes ésa cara? –preguntó, divertido por su evidente decepción-. ¿Acaso te decepciona que sea así?

-Vamos, Rose es muy guapa –Zach hizo una mueca-. El problema es su maldita personalidad. Es como una rosa cubierta de mierda.

La comparación lo hizo lanzar una corta carcajada antes de proponer que fueran a actualizar el inventario para ver si debían llamar a los distribuidores. Dentro de un rato llegaría el resto del personal del bar y abrirían al público, por lo que era más sabio aprovechar el tiempo en contar cuánta mercadería tenían en vez de hablar de Rose.

Mientras Zach daba los números aproximados de las botellas de cada tipo y marca de licor para que Scorpius los ingresara en la hoja Excel de su laptop, se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta principal.

El cantinero le dio rápidamente algunos números antes de salir de la barra y caminar hacia la entrada, preparado para dar el clásico monólogo del horario de atención al público.

-Eh, tal vez sea mejor que tú lo atiendas –se escuchó la voz Zach luego de unos minutos, con un una cantidad de pasos que aseguraban ser más que de dos pies.

Con una sonrisa falsamente respetuosa, el rubio se colocó de pie para recibir al hombre que parecía no entender que todavía no abrían. Odiaba tratar con gente así, y era casi una ironía cuando tenía un bar. Lidiar con personas molestas, borrachas y fuera de sus cabales debería ser su especialidad.

Cuando se dieron un apretón de manos e intercambiaron un par de palabras, el humor del rubio cambió completamente. ¿Cómo iba a estar enojado de tener una buenísima oportunidad para aumentar las ventas de una noche?

-Sí, hacemos reservas para eventos –respondió cordialmente-. ¿Cuál sería la ocasión?

-Es mi cumpleaños –dijo el hombre, riéndose casi inmediatamente-. Sé que es algo patético que yo este reservando el lugar, pero mis compañeros de trabajo me han llevado a lugares horribles estos tres años, así que he decidido tomar el asunto en mis manos –explicó negando con la cabeza. Scorpius asintió, más por cortesía que por estar interesado en sus razones-. Leí una columna en el sitio web de la BBC que éste es uno de los bares recomendados del mes.

Cada vez que "La Estación King Cross" salía mencionada en la parte gastronómica de algún periódico, revista o blog; el lugar se llenaba de personas. Normalmente tenían una gran afluencia de público, pero durante esas semanas el local se encontraba repleto y era difícil encontrar mesa sin haber hecho una reserva con anterioridad, inclusive los días de semana.

Desde hacía varios años muchas personas pedían reservas para celebrar cumpleaños, compromisos u otro tipo de celebraciones; por lo que Scorpius decidió lanzar paquetes de tragos y comida a tentadores precios para así satisfacer la necesidad de la clientela. Con ello, las menciones en la prensa habían aumentado, y el bar seguía manteniendo números verdes.

-Gracias. Asumo que serán varias personas –se movió, moviendo el brazo hacia el sector de las mesas-. Los grupos de varias personas usualmente se sientan aquí o en el segundo piso. Si quieres te acompaño para que veas cómo es –dijo ocupando un tono más bien amistoso al notar que probablemente tenían la misma edad.

-Claro.

-Entonces, ¿cuántas personas son y qué les gusta beber…? –le sonrió-. Oh, perdón, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Me llamo Phil. Phil Smith.

* * *

Se miró en el minúsculo espejo sobre el lavabo y no pudo evitar soltar un profundo bufido. Llevaba más de cinco minutos tratando de secar su ropa interior con el secador de pelo que había encontrado en el baño, y no sólo no estaba seca, sino que probablemente necesitaría otra ducha porque con el maldito calor en el baño estaba comenzando a sudar como si estuviera corriendo una maratón.

¿Quién le diría que su día terminaría en el baño trasero de "La Estación King Cross", dándose una ducha rápida y lavando su maldita ropa interior con jabón?

_Al menos es mejor que tener bebida en tu vagina._

Apagó el secador y tocó su sostén. ¡Por fin estaba seco!

Después de colocarse las bragas y el sostén (obviamente reclamando mentalmente por tener que ocupar ropa caliente en el maldito verano), se puso la sudadera que había encontrado sobre el sillón en la oficina de Scorpius y se miró en el espejo. La sudadera le quedaba un poco holgada y como no tenía calzas, shorts, pantalones o algo que indicara que no sólo vestía ropa interior y la sudadera de Scorpius, parecía una vagabunda adicta a la cocaína y que estaba lista para asaltar a alguien en un callejón oscuro, lo cual era absolutamente genial.

Sin embargo, debía admitir que eso era mejor que tener que estar más tiempo confinada cerca de un secador en caso que lavara el resto de su ropa.

-Hey –llamó a Jules, una de las meseras del bar, una vez que salió del baño. La joven parecía haber llegado recién y guardaba su cartera en uno de los casilleros-. ¿Tienes ropa que me puedas prestar, por favor?

A juzgar por la mirada que le dio, supo que su pinta era peor que la de la vagabunda, drogadicta y ladrona.

Jules le prestó unas calzas, pero no calzaba el mismo número que Rose, por lo que la pelirroja tuvo que contentarse con ocupar sus sandalias. A pesar de ocupar la toalla con agua para limpiarlas, todavía estaban un poco pegajosas. Al llegar al departamento debería ducharse y probablemente deshacerse de los zapatos.

Pero el punto más importante en su lista de prioridades era encargarse de las malditas idiotas que le habían hecho esto, pensó mientras le agradecía a Jules la bolsa plástica para guardar su ropa sucia. No sólo le habían lanzado bebida, sino que la habían amenazado como si hubiera cometido un pecado. ¿Por qué era ella la culpable cuando el otro idiota no había dicho que tenía novia (o una ex sicótica)? Y en el caso contrario, vale, sí, sería una pésima persona por haberse involucrado con alguien que tenía una relación estable. No obstante, el culpable seguía siendo el idiota de Phil Smith por coquetear con alguien que no era su novia (o nuevamente, la ex sicótica).

Mientras guardaba la bolsa dentro de su cartera, se preguntó si McGonagall extendería la fecha límite para entregar un nuevo artículo. Era prácticamente imposible desarrollar un material de calidad en tan poco tiempo. Tal vez si iba a hablar con ella, a contarle su patética historia de cómo se había encontrado con un imbécil la noche anterior y de cómo había tenido que cruzar todo el distrito con Coca-Cola Zero en la vagina, su corazón se ablandaría y tendría otra oportunidad de no quedar desempleada.

_Cómo si McGonagall tuviera corazón._

Se colgó la cartera en el hombro izquierdo y caminó hacia la cocina arrastrando los pies, sintiendo la horrible realidad gritándole que debía aceptarlo, ¡estaba despedida!

-Hola –saludó a Mike, el cocinero, quien casi dejó caer el cuchillo con el que cortaba los vegetales al ver su peculiar vestimenta-. No preguntes –dijo antes de patear la puerta para llegar a la barra-. Hey, te robé la sudadera, Scor…

Su boca se quedó abierta, pero sus cuerdas vocales se estrujaron hasta quedar sin voz y producirle un extraño dolor en la garganta.

La persona que había provocado todo este problema, el que la había llevado a su departamento olvidando mencionar que se estaba dando un tiempo con una novia loca, que se había quedado dormido antes siquiera de llegar a "cerrar el trato" (Dios, debería dejar aprender los sinónimos de Mark para tener sexo), que la había hecho gastar un dineral en un taxi, el imbécil causante de su encuentro con un trío de psicópatas y de su agradable ducha con gaseosa estaba allí. Phil –tarado- Smith se encontraba en medio del bar, hablando y riendo con Scorpius.

Sintió que algo explotaba en su pecho, y no era la abrumadora sensación que tenía cuando se sentía atraída por alguien y necesitaba besarlo, abrazarlo, y tener la mínima distancia posible con él. Oh, no. Ésta era la necesidad de tomar una botella y quebrársela en la cabeza mientras le exigía saber qué mierda estaba haciendo él en "La estación King Cross", _su_ territorio. ¿Ahora la estaba siguiendo en cada rincón de su vida para atormentarla o qué?

-¿En serio? –preguntó el castaño, riendo como si el mundo fuera un lugar feliz.

_Maldito. MAL-DI-TO._

-Las reservas tienen un descuento en la primera ronda de tragos –dijo Scorpius-. ¿A qué hora llegarían?

-Veamos… -ambos movieron sus cuerpos hacia la barra. Y en aquel preciso instante, el aire dejó de entrar a los pulmones de Rose y una aguda, potente y larga alarma se encendió en su cerebro-. Como a las siete, creo.

En una fracción de segundo miles de pensamientos se cruzaron por la cabeza de Rose, y todos terminaban con la cruda afirmación de su apariencia de vagabunda, drogadicta y asaltante. Con calzas, pero una vagabunda, drogadicta y asaltante a final de cuentas.

Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y de manera instintiva, se lanzó al suelo como si estuviera en una trinchera escondiéndose de los proyectiles enemigos. O siendo más realista, como una de las idiotas chicas de las películas de terror que sabían que tarde o temprano el asesino en serie las iba a encontrar, porque esconderse bajo la barra era obviamente el lugar más seguro para pasar desapercibida en un bar (_idiotas_).

Las voces y pasos se hicieron más fuertes, anunciando su cercanía. Un ruido de algo metálico chocando le hizo saber que uno de ellos había levantado la parte de la barra que separaba el lugar habilitado para el público con el de los trabajadores del bar, y Rose sintió que su maldita vejiga se contraía. ¿Por qué rayos le daban deseos de orinar en un momento como éste?

-Bien –dijo una voz a su lado, y no sabía si sentirse aliviada que se trataba de Scorpius de quien había ingresado tras la barra (más rato, cuando estuviera en la comodidad de su departamento, pensaría que era idiota pensar que no fuera otro que él, ya que no había ninguna razón para que Phil entrara allí) o histérica porque estaba agazapada junto a las cajas de vodka y cerveza para no tener que ser vista por el hombre que había arruinado su vida.-. Necesito saber a qué hora pedir a los meseros…

El repentino silencio la puso más histérica.

_Vamos, Scorpius. ¿Cuánto más vas a retener a este idiota aquí y me vas a dejar escondida como una ladrona? ¡Sácalo inmediatamente del bar!_

Alarmada, levantó la cabeza para ver qué rayos ocurría y casi le dio un infarto.

Scorpius estaba de pie, mirándola con ambas cejas arqueadas, la boca entreabierta y los ojos como dos platos. Durante todos los años que lo conocía, nunca lo había visto con esa expresión. Era la personificación de la calma y la seriedad, nada lo sorprendía y siempre tenía algo inteligente que decir para dejar una buena impresión en las personas. Y ahora Don Perfecto estaba _sorprendido_. Era como si hubiera encontrado una termita o un ratón escondido en su bar, lo cual no estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Phil desde el otro lado de la barra, atrayendo momentáneamente la atención del rubio.

Antes que pudiera responder, Rose gateó hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca de Scorpius para así tirar del borde de su pantalón. Él movió la cabeza, mirándola todavía con la misma expresión de horror. Ignorando los deseos de orinar inmediatamente y el temblor de su cuerpo, la chica se llevó una mano hacia la boca e hizo el gesto universal del silencio.

Si era descubierta por aquel idiota, su día de mierda se transformaría en el día de mierda que sería publicado en el libro de los Récord Guinness. La humillación, vergüenza, mal humor y rabia se elevaría a infinito si Phil Smith la veía así, vestida con una sudadera que le quedaba grande, unas calzas para piernas anoréxicas que le apretaban hasta el culo, zapatos pegajosos con caramelo de gaseosa y gateando en el suelo de un bar. Obviamente una imagen imposible de olvidar y digna de la persona a la que debería pedirle disculpas de rodillas por ser un imbécil de primera clase.

Con aquel pensamiento en su mente, juntó sus manos en una plegaria silenciosa a Scorpius para que no hiciera nada que delatara su presencia.

-Nada –el rubio la siguió mirando, pero hizo un gesto con las manos para restarle importancia a toda la situación-. Necesito saber la hora para reservar las mesas.

-Genial. ¿Debo darte mis datos, verdad?

-Eh, sí –movió la pierna de la cual Rose tenía agarrado el pantalón, y se libró de la mano de la chica. Se hizo hacia un lado, y la rodeó para llegar al otro extremo de la barra-. Necesito ingresar tu nombre y número de contacto al sistema.

Rose volteó la cabeza, observando que Scorpius se había movido para llegar al computador donde usualmente las meseras anotaban los pedidos para así luego cobrar la cuenta.

Mientras Phil le daba sus datos como nombre completo, número de celular, número de invitados y otras idioteces que no le interesa escuchar porque su estado mental no era el más apto para captar información irrelevante.

Cerró los ojos, deseando que el muy idiota se fuera para que todo esto terminara. La espalda le estaba empezando a doler y las malditas cajas de Absolut Vodka no olían a rosas como para hacer su estadía en el suelo una experiencia de ensueño. Después de su asquerosa experiencia en el trabajo, lo único que deseaba era agradecerle a Scorpius por dejar que se duchara en el baño (sólo por cortesía, porque era un mínimo gesto de decencia el permitirle eso) y tomar el subterráneo para llegar a su casa. Se daría una nueva ducha fría, se pondría su pijama y comería helado mientras veía alguna trágica película de su colección de DVD. Necesitaba sentirse mal y llorar por la desgracia de personajes ficticios antes que sufrir por su propio destino de mierda. Prefería llorar por la muerte de Anne Hathaway en "One Day" que recordar que el lunes ya no tendría trabajo y las deudas comenzarían a llenar su vida.

-Listo.

La voz de Scorpius la sacó de su lapsus y sintió un pequeño chispazo de esperanza. ¿Listo significaba que esta pesadilla iba a terminar, verdad? ¿Verdad?

-Genial. Muchas gracias, Scorpius –hubo una tortuosa pausa. Luego, se escucharon unos pasos alejarse-. Nos vemos.

-Adiós.

Finalmente, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y al instante cerrándose dejó la habitación en completo silencio. Un silencio que sonaba a una dulce melodía en la mente de Rose, quien soltó una gran bocanada de aire antes de reincorporarse.

Apoyó ambas manos en la barra, sintiendo todavía las piernas débiles. Por arte de magia, su vejiga ya no necesitaba hacer un viaje al baño, lo cual la hizo enfurecer levemente. O quizás era el hecho que se había _escondido_ de Phil Smith. Se había ocultado como una criminal, cuando el que debería sentir miedo y vergüenza era él.

Sintiéndose como la persona más cobarde del mundo, con un suspiro recogió la cartera del suelo y se encontró con los acusadores ojos de Scorpius puestos sobre ella desde el otro extremo de la barra.

-¿Qué? –soltó en un tono más defensivo del que hubiera deseado.

El rubio abrió la boca, pero la cerró inmediatamente. Lucía extremadamente confundido.

-Tengo curiosidad por saber qué hacías allá abajo, pero sé que la razón no la lograré entender –dijo finalmente, optando por ser sincero.

-Entonces no preguntes –Rose se colgó la cartera en uno de sus hombros y salió de la barra, preguntándose por qué mierda tenía tanta mala suerte.

La vida se estaba riendo de ella. No sabía si Dios, Buda o todas las malditas deidades habían decidido confabularse en su contra para darle los peores días de su existencia. No era sólo el cambio de jefe, sino que la habían encontrado jugando Buscaminas en el trabajo, había tenido un fallido encuentro con un hombre que resultó ser un imbécil, había sido amenazada y atacada en la oficina, había caminado un cuarto de Londres cubierta en Coca-Cola Zero, tenía que estar vestida como una prostituta de mala muerte, quedaría desempleada en menos de cuatro días y más encima, el maldito de Phil Smith venía a reservar una maldita mesa en el bar donde venía todas las semanas a tener un momento de distensión con sus amigos. ¿Qué rayos era eso? ¿Un efecto dominó de cómo la vida de Rose Weasley puede ser más penosa y digna de una novela barata? ¡Ahora sólo faltaba que descubriera que tenía una gemela malvada que quería dejarla ciega y postrada en silla de ruedas por un odio irracional desde que las separaron al nacer!

Antes de llegar a la puerta de salida, pensó nuevamente en lo que recién había acabado de suceder.

-¿Ése imbécil va a venir aquí? –preguntó, girándose para mirar a Scorpius. El joven todavía estaba en el computador y la miró un poco extrañado, como si hubiera dado por sentado que ya se había ido-. Vamos, responde. ¿Phil Smith reservó una mesa _aquí_? –insistió, esperando tener una explosión mental porque la respuesta ya la sabía, no necesitaba confirmar nada. Con lentitud, el rubio asintió-. ¿Por qué aceptas que cualquier persona venga a tu local, Scorpius? ¡Dios, deberías tener un filtro para tu clientela!

-Si tuviera uno, tú no podrías entrar, Rose –comentó el cantinero entrando desde la cocina, cargando una enorme caja.

-¡Cállate, Zach!

Ignorando la cara de profundo miedo del joven por su reacción cargada de odio, se aproximó hasta el lugar donde estaba Scorpius.

-Déjame ver –dijo en un tono donde no dejaba espacio a una negativa. Movió la pantalla del computador y buscó el nombre del imbécil. Al leerlo junto a la palabra "reserva", sonrió.

De repente, una idea muy distinta que a la de hablar civilizadamente para hacerlo sentir mal por sus acciones vino a su mente.

Phil Smith celebraría su cumpleaños el día siguiente. Vendría alrededor de las siete de la tarde con sus compañeros de trabajo, y el paquete de reserva era el que incluía una gran cantidad de alcohol. Lo mejor de todo es que habría _muchas_ personas. Quince era el número de la reserva.

Había sido un golpe bajo el esconderse bajo la barra, pero todavía tenía la oportunidad de hacerle ver al idiota que _nadie_ salía ileso si se atrevían a jugar con ella. ¿No le gustaba andar contándole a su ex que se había acostado con una compañera de su trabajo? Pues, entonces, le iba a devolver la mano.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

Movió la mirada desde el monitor hacia Scorpius y notó que el joven estaba un poco asustado. La observaba como si se hubiera dado cuenta que ella era la asesina en serie de la película.

-Nada –ensanchó aún más su sonrisa. Oh, se sentía de muy buen humor-. ¿Han escuchado que cuando la vida te da la espalda, entonces tú le agarras el trasero?

Scorpius y Zach intercambiaron una confundida mirada, antes que el rubio volviera a poner su atención sobre ella y arqueara una ceja a modo de respuesta.

-Bueno, yo le daré una patada en el culo.

* * *

-Dios, desearía que la tierra me tragara ahora mismo.

-Te entiendo –Zoe le dio unas suaves palmaditas en el hombro-, pero no te lo debes tomar así. Todo esto es un desafío para hacerte una mejor profesional.

-Pero a ti no te van a despedir.

-No, pero… ¿Rose?

Al escuchar su nombre, la pelirroja dejó de ver el teléfono móvil y se encontró con la dura mirada de Zoe.

Luego de un rato tratando de pensar qué rayos estaba ocurriendo, optó por utilizar la frase que había estado repitiendo desde hacía más de una hora:

-No te van a despedir, Linda –esbozó una forzada sonrisa-. Sólo debes relajarte y escribir algo de lo que te sientas segura.

_Sí, porque a ti no te dieron fecha límite este lunes. Así que deja de quejarte, imbécil._

Desde hacía una eternidad (probablemente una hora y media), Linda estaba lloriqueando junto a la máquina de café porque pronto la despedirían. Su historia era bastante similar a la de Rose, pero no era tan grave, puesto que Linda no le había dado un espectáculo a la jefa con una ducha de gaseosa y no había sido evaluada como la peor escritora de la revista. Además, ¿cuán difícil era mejorar la sección de horóscopos? Tres cervezas, un vaso de vodka y una laptop, y cualquier persona era capaz de hacer predicciones idiotas basándose en la personalidad de cada signo. Todo lo que escribiera debería tener múltiples interpretaciones, para que así la persona del signo al leer "vas a tener mala suerte" creyera que el perder tres libras en el tren o que su perro falleciera habían sido predichos por el horóscopo.

Al verla así cuando habían ido a sacar café, Zoe, como buena samaritana, no pudo evitar acercarse y consolarla. Si no fuera porque tenía asuntos más relevantes que atender, Rose probablemente le habría dicho que habían personas que de verdad tenían sus horas contadas en 'Glamour', así que era mejor que dejara de llorar y se pusiera a escribir predicciones más dramáticas para así llamar la atención de las lectoras.

-Exacto. Rose tiene razón –la joven de cabello fucsia le dio una servilleta para que se limpiara la cara.

Su celular vibró y bajó la mirada, volviendo a perderse en el asunto realmente importante.

_Prima hermosa: ¿Estás bromeando, verdad?_

_Batichico:_ _Yo también. Pelirroja, la marihuana es la que en bajas dosis tiene efecto terapéutico, pero el resto de drogas no hacen nada de bien a tu cabeza. Todo tu plan arruinaría mi récord de soltero de por vida._

Durante toda la mañana había estado rogando a Mark y Lily que aceptaran ayudarla. Aparentemente su historia de mala fortuna había causado pena (incluso su amigo le había preguntado si se encontraba bien), pero cuando inició la conversación grupal por Whatsapp para contarles en detalle cómo podían ayudarla a escupirle en la cara a la mala suerte, toda la tristeza se esfumó para encontrarse con comentarios que dudaban de su sanidad mental.

_Prima hermosa: Rose, deberías escribir un buen artículo y listo. El problema se solucionaría. Mira, sé que estás enojada y lo entiendo... Es decir, yo también lo estoy con esto que me cuentas._

_Batichico: Sí, es un imbécil._

_Prima hermosa: Está a tu nivel, Mark._

_Batichico: Lily, hermosa. Un caballero que le gustan las mujeres, como yo, cuando deja de ver a una, le hago saber claramente que no somos novios y que no quiero volver a verla. Es sólo algo pasajero. Lo digo claramente antes de empezar y terminar con ellas. Lo que él hizo es una estupidez._

_Yo: Por favor._

_Batichico: ¿Y por qué crees que esta es una buena idea?_

_Yo: Siempre me hago pasar por tu novia cuando una de tus conquistas falla._

Por años había ido al rescate de su amigo cuando una de sus conquistas no iba por buen camino. Si la chica no le gustaba, tenía novio, o estaba en una situación que no lo acomodaba, Mark le mandaba un mensaje al celular para solicitar su ayuda. Habían desarrollado esta técnica cuando iban en la universidad y Rose se quedaba sin dinero para comprar más alcohol. Al verse en aprietos, Mark le ofreció pagarle a cambio de hacerse pasar por su novia. Y era así como ella llegaba fingiendo ser la pobre novia que era engañada y le hacía un escándalo. Mientras le gritaba y lo cacheteaba (algunas veces se dejaba llevar por la emoción del momento), la conquista de turno desaparecía para no ser vista en lo que quedaba de la noche. Finalmente, ambos concluían la noche felices: Mark estaba en la cama con una mujer que sí le gustaba, y Rose tenía una gran cantidad de alcohol en el cuerpo que le permitía quedarse dormida tranquilamente.

La técnica de Mark era _perfecta_ para vengarse de Phil Smith. Solamente debía sufrir algunas modificaciones para tener un efecto más poderoso.

_Batichico: Sí, eres mi plan de emergencia y actúas perfecto, pelirroja. Pero esta situación es completamente diferente._

_Yo: Lily, por favor._

-¿Verdad, Rose?

-Sí, claro –alzó la cabeza, ocupando la mejor expresión de interés que podía en la patética crisis laboral de Linda.

-Puedes encontrar inspiración en el signo de este mes. Ya sabes, Géminis… -la chica hizo una mueca, pensativa-. ¿Son los gemelos, verdad?

-Sí –Linda lanzó una risita corta, evidentemente más animada que antes. Con el móvil vibrando una y otra vez, la pelirroja contó hasta diez para regresar a ver la conversación con sus amigos-. Los géminis son personas contradictorias, con cambios de humor muy fáciles.

Apretó la pantalla del aparato y deslizó su dedo sobre la flecha, desbloqueándolo. Al leer los mensajes que habían llegado, no sabía si rodar los ojos o reír. ¿Es que esos dos no podían tener una maldita conversación sin comenzar a insultarse?

_Prima hermosa: No voy a seducirlo._

_Batichico: Vamos. Lily no sabe lo que es insinuarse a los hombres. Elegiste a una muy mala actriz para este papel._

_Prima hermosa: Además, que Mark se haga pasar por mi novio para que luego lo deje en ridículo es idiota. ¿Cómo yo estaría con él?_

_Batichico: ¿Perdón? Para tu información, Lily Potter, serías afortunada de ser la novia de un Doctor en Biología Molecular como yo._

_Prima hermosa: A nadie le importa tu grado académico ni cuántas publicaciones haces al año ni que trabajas para encontrar la cura al VIH. No cuando se trata de un ser humano despreciable como tú._

Pero si lo pensaba bien, era una buena señal que empezaran con sus ataques a nivel personal. Eso significaba que podría aprovecharse de la situación y guiarlos a que hicieran lo que ella deseaba. Si algo había aprendido de tío Harry, el gran agente del Servicio Secreto de Inteligencia Británico, era que la mejor estrategia para planear un buen ataque en un equipo dividido, era la siembra de una idea. Conociendo la personalidad y conflictos de cada miembro del equipo era fácil decir unas palabras que desencadenaran la reacción deseada: que el plan tuviera aceptación.

Agradeciendo mentalmente la sabiduría de su tío, la chica escribió:

_Yo: Vaya, no debí haberles pedido esto. Debería haber supuesto que ambos tendrían miedo de aparentar ser una pareja creíble._

Las respuestas no se hicieron esperar.

_Batichico: ¿Yo?_

_Prima hermosa: ¿Miedosa? Ni que decir que soy su novia fuera tan difícil._

_Batichico: El problema es que sería vergonzoso decir que ella es mi novia. Oh, como si mi novia me engañara con otro hombre._

Rose sonrió satisfecha, dejando que siguieran conversando un poco más antes de zanjar la situación.

Volvió a prestar atención nuevamente a la conversación en carne y hueso donde supuestamente ella participaba, evitando bufar de aburrimiento. Linda estaba describiendo en detalle cómo eran los Géminis y Zoe asentía de vez en cuando, en los momentos necesarios para darle a entender a la joven que su monólogo era muy interesante. Lo que no pudo evitar fue alzar una ceja al notar que el rostro de la ilustradora no acompañaba sus movimientos de cabeza. Aparentemente la paciencia de una buena samaritana tenía un límite, y dentro de poco Zoe inventaría alguna excusa para huir del lugar.

-Lo peor es que saben utilizar muy bien sus atributos para conseguir lo que quieren. Como tienen una gran gama de personalidades, saben perfectamente cuál es la mejor para ocupar con cada persona –Rose frunció el ceño, recordando que hoy era el cumpleaños de su enemigo mortal-. Y por lo mismo, no sienten ningún remordimiento cuando dañan a los demás. Es como si hubiera sido otra persona la culpable, no ellos.

-Es decir, que son unos mentirosos, falsos e imbéciles de primera clase, ¿no? –preguntó, atrayendo las miradas descolocadas de las chicas. Ambas estaban evidentemente asombradas por la intervención de alguien que no había hablado más que para repetir lo mismo cuando le pedían la palabra directamente, especialmente cuando lo había dicho con tanta pasión. U odio. O ambas-. Eh… Es sólo que conozco a alguien así. Me recuerda mucho a tu descripción.

Entusiasmada por recibir una retroalimentación tan _positiva_ de lo que decía, Linda siguió hablando sobre los signos del zodiaco con los que Géminis tenía más conflictos debido a su multifacética personalidad.

Zoe le lanzó una mirada nada agradecida por ello y Rose simplemente se alzó de hombros. ¿Acaso no le pedía antes que dijera algunas palabras para animarla? Al menos ya no lloraba, ¿verdad?

Presintiendo que luego su compañera le daría la lata por permitir que la charla sobre Géminis continuara, la pelirroja decidió ver si tenía buenas noticias. Si sabía que su plan tenía luz verde para realizarse, al menos tendría una razón para soportar estoicamente los reclamos de Zoe.

La pelea sobre cómo era posible que él o ella tuviera miedo de fingir ser la pareja del otro todavía continuaba.

_Yo: ¿Entonces aceptan o no?_

_Batichico: ¡Sí!_

_Prima hermosa: Por supuesto._

_Yo: Genial. Gracias, chicos. ¡Los amo!_

Insertó el emoticón de una cara mostrando los dientes de cuán feliz estaba seguida de tres corazones rosados.

_Yo: Entonces, nos vemos en el bar a las siete, ¿vale?_

* * *

Debería haber sospechado que algo andaba mal cuando vio a Lily aquella noche. La hermana de Albus era simpática, divertida y muy culta. Siempre era un agrado tratar con ella. Era sólo que ésta no era una ocasión especial como para reunirse con un pariente. Se sentiría de igual modo si de repente se encontrara con los padres de Albus; o con sus propios padres o su prima Alex. Les tenía mucho cariño y le encantaba pasar rato con ellos, pero no en días normales que no ameritaban su presencia.

Restándole importancia a la escueta respuesta de Lily ("Claire salió con sus amigos y como estaba reclamando que no quería quedarme sola en casa, Rose me dijo que estarían aquí"), Kate fue con la chica a sentarse junto a Albus, Mark, y Rose en la mesa de siempre. Ordenaron una selección de quesos y salsas, y los tragos usuales. No había nada fuera de lo ordinario hasta que vio que Rose señalaba un lugar hacia la barra, Lily asentía y finalmente la primera le ajustaba el escote del vestido ("Oh, siempre me visto así para salir, Kate. Hay que verse sexy, ¿no crees?" respondió cuando su cuñada hizo mención de su provocador vestido) para que fuera más revelador.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo? –preguntó una vez que Lily se había puesto de pie con la excusa de ir a buscar otra bebida.

-¿De qué hablas? –Rose sonrió.

-Estás tramando algo con Lily –al escuchar esto, Albus se movió a su lado y se inclinó hacia su prima, preguntando qué estaba pasando. Obviamente no se había percatado del inusual intercambio entre las chichas-. ¿Por qué Lily fue a la barra si todavía le queda cerveza?

-Esto es mío –intervino Mark, tomando el vaso que la morena miraba-. Parece que tantos años junto a Rose han hecho que me guste pedir dos tipos de tragos distintos –comentó, alzando el vaso de cerveza y el whiskey que tenía frente a él, haciendo chocar ambos recipientes para hacer un brindis personal-. Salud por la ebriedad.

-Hey, no bebo _tanto_ –se quejó la aludida, dándole un golpe en el brazo.

-Es un ambiente seguro, pelirroja. No tienes por qué mentir en este espacio, ¿vale? –le acarició la cabeza, volteando el rostro para guiñarle un ojo a Albus y Kate. Mientras Albus se reía, Kate simplemente rodó los ojos-. Somos tus amigos y no te juzgamos.

La velada continuó con el humor y participación de siempre, con excepción de Kate. La joven intervenía en las ocasiones necesarias para aparentar normalidad, pero sus cinco sentidos estaban puestos en Lily, Rose y Mark. La interrupción de éste último le había dado a entender que él también formaba parte de lo que fuera que estaba ocurriendo, y a juzgar por los cuchicheos entre los involucrados, cuántas veces Lily volvía y se iba de la mesa, y el hecho que Mark y Lily estuvieran trabajando juntos en _algo_, esto era un asunto muy serio.

La preciada oportunidad de descubrir qué mierda ocurría llegó cuando Albus fue a ayudar a Scorpius en la cocina (la afluencia de pedidos para comer había superado lo que Mike y Scorpius podían preparar solos), y la chica aprovechó de ir al baño casi al mismo tiempo. Estaba segura que cuando volviera, sus amigos estarían en plena discusión de cuál fuera el plan que hacían. No por nada los conocía desde que tenía catorce años y había presenciado demasiados de sus planes estúpidos (la mayoría en los que Rose se hacía pasar por la novia de Mark para librarlo de una situación complicada) como para saber que necesitarían repasar la táctica.

Cuando caminaba de regreso del baño, vio que Rose movía enérgicamente los brazos y Mark asentía.

-Debes hacer un escándalo –escuchó decir a la pelirroja mientras se acercaba a la mesa-. Si no fuera una acción tan típica de SPM, te diría que le lanzaras una Coca-Cola.

-¿Y bien? –se detuvo detrás de ellos, colocando un brazo por sus hombros y atrayéndolos hacía sí. Cualquiera creería que les estaba dando un cariñoso abrazo, pero en realidad hacía un movimiento para infundirles miedo. Ambos se quedaron en silencio y la miraron sorprendidos-. ¿Quién me va a contar qué travesura están haciendo?

-Oh, Kate. Lo de siempre –su amiga lanzó una risita demasiado aguda para ser natural-. Mark quiere que lo ayude con una de sus chicas.

-¿Sí? Qué extraño –los soltó y rodeó la mesa, para volver a sentarse en su lugar. Ambos aparentaban completa serenidad. ¿Por qué rayos tenían que ser tan buenos actores?-. No sabía que ahora Lily los ayudaba.

-Oh, Kate. Eso-

-Nada de "Oh, Kate" –interrumpió a su amigo, golpeando levemente la mesa para imponer seriedad a la conversación-. Normalmente me importaría un pimiento lo que planearan, pero involucraron a Lily y eso no está bien. ¿Qué mierda están pensando? ¿Por qué llaman a gente inocente para participar de sus estupideces?

-No es una estupidez –dijo rápidamente Rose, haciendo una mueca casi de inmediato. Al parecer había dicho más de lo que hubiera deseado-. Luego te digo, ¿vale?

El rostro de su amiga era excesivamente serio, lo cual despertó su preocupación. ¿Acaso le había ocurrido algo malo? Es decir, Rose se metía en interminables problemas por su flojera y su capacidad de culpar a los demás de sus errores, esto sumado a su tendencia de exagerar los eventos, solían resultar en dramáticas historias que sólo contenían un cincuenta por ciento de la verdad. Si bien Mark sería capaz de seguirle el juego por tener un poco de diversión, Lily no era así. Su cuñada era demasiado inteligente y sensata como para participar de uno de sus estúpidos planes, por lo tanto, su presencia indicaba que era algo grave.

Antes de poder decir algo, Rose miró su celular y le hizo una seña a Mark.

Dando una pésima excusa (¿en serio necesitaban seguir mintiendo?), ambos se levantaron y fueron hasta las escaleras, desapareciendo por ella.

Desde hacía tiempo estaba preocupada por su amiga. Su nulo interés por realizar un buen trabajo en la revista era algo que le jugaría en contra. Sabía que escribir para una línea editorial de ese estilo no era de su agrado, pero era un trabajo y tenía la suficiente libertad como para proponer nuevos temas en sus reportajes. A pesar de los comentarios por parte de todo el grupo, Rose seguía con el mismo desinterés de siempre y finalmente había ocurrido, su bajo rendimiento la tenía al borde del despido.

Con la petición de matrimonio y los problemas en la pastelería (extrañamente todo el mundo creía que tener una pastelería debía ser el trabajo perfecto, pero nadie pensaba que era un negocio y que traía más complicaciones que momentos felices llenos de azúcar), no se había dado cuenta que todavía no hablaba a solas con ella sobre el tema. El pequeño tirón de orejas seguido de las palabras de aliento para escribir un artículo genial simplemente se había quedado olvidados en un rincón de su mente, listos para ser desempolvados cuando los problemas de su mejor amiga volvieran a ocupar un lugar importante en su lista de prioridades mentales. Para colmo, el hecho de ni siquiera tener idea de si lo que estaba ocurriendo ahora estaba relacionado a su lío en la revista o era un asunto aparte, la hacía sentirse peor.

Sintiéndose horriblemente abrumada por todos estos pensamientos, Kate se puso de pie y caminó con dirección a la cocina.

_Una taza de té me ayudará a calmar los nervios._

-Hey, guapa –Albus sonrió al verla-. Mira qué genial me veo.

-¿Podrías apurarte más en secar los platos? –preguntó Mike, evidentemente estresado. Tenía ambas manos en la cocina: con una revolvía una salsa dentro de una cacerola y con la otra asaba cebollas en el sartén-. Esto ya va a estar casi listo.

Riendo por el fallido intento de su novio por lucir como un gran chef, se acercó hasta el lugar donde guardaban las pocas tazas que había en el local. Probablemente ella era una de las pocas personas que pedía té en un bar.

-Con toda la confianza, cariño –dijo el cocinero, viendo que Kate lo miraba expectante-. Nos faltan platos, no tazas.

-Muchas gracias.

Luego de tomar una taza y sacar una de las bolsas de té Earl Grey, la chica fue hasta la cocinilla y tocó con cuidado la tetera para ver si tenía agua hervida. Tenía, pero no estaba lo suficientemente caliente para su gusto (todo inglés sabía que el té debía servirse a cien grados Celsius), por lo que buscó la caja de fósforos y encendió uno de los fogones para hervir nuevamente el agua.

Mientras esperaba que la tetera chillara, observó el tenso ambiente del lugar: Mike se movía de un lado a otro terminando cada uno de los platos, las meseras entraban con más pedidos y pidiendo que les entregaran los que tenían pendientes, Scorpius aparecía de vez en cuando para dar especificaciones de la comida (como cuál plato debía sin ser sal para los hipertensos, qué salsa no debía ser hecha con leche de vaca para los intolerantes a la lactosa, etc.) y Albus luchaba por no dejar caer ningún plato al suelo.

-Con razón siempre quieres hacer el aseo de la casa –comentó tomando una toalla de cocina. Se colocó a su lado para ayudarle-. La cocina no es lo tuyo para nada.

-Después de muchos años descubriste mi secreto –se llevó una mano al pecho e hizo un gesto sobreactuado de decepción-. Oye, ¿qué ocurre? Te estás preparando un té.

-¿El que quiera beber té significa que me ocurre algo? –preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

-Y algo malo –añadió antes de darle un beso en la punta de la nariz. Kate rió, sonrojándose en un acto reflejo. A veces se preguntaba cómo un hombre de su edad podía seguir siendo tan tierno.

-Es sólo que… -suspiró, ordenando sus ideas. ¿Cómo iba a decirle sin sonar una amiga obsesiva?-. Estoy preocupada por Rose.

-¿Rose? –Albus terminó de secar el plato que tenía en la mano y lo dejó sobre la gran torre de plastos secos. Tomándola con cuidado desde la base, se la llevó a Mike para que pudiera comenzar a servir las comidas-. ¿Qué pasa con ella?

-¿Qué no pasa con ella? –comentó el cocinero, silbando. Ambos lo miraron curiosos-. Casi me caí de espalda al verla salir así ayer desde la oficina del jefe.

-¿Vestida cómo? –preguntó Albus.

De repente, unos gritos comenzaron a hacerse audibles por sobre la música de Sex Pistols que tocaba afuera, en el bar.

Todos intercambiaron miradas descolocadas. Nunca habían tenido que presenciar un escándalo en "La estación King Cross". El local siempre había tenido una clientela calmada, especialmente porque venían turistas y oficinistas de los distritos cercanos. Las únicas situaciones molestas eran las ocasionadas con los clientes borrachos y Zach se negaba a servirles más alcohol. Usualmente la que se comportaba así era Rose…

-Oh, no –Kate agudizó el oído, rogando hasta los dioses griegos porque la voz femenina que chillaba en el exterior no se tratara de su amiga.

-¿Ésa no es…? –la pregunta de Mike quedó suspendida en el aire.

-¡Nunca me dijiste que tenías novia! -la voz se escuchó con más claridad. Seguramente la persona estaba cerca de la cocina-. ¡Y más encima que trabajaba en el mismo lugar que yo!

_Oh, no._

-¡Rose! –exclamaron al mismo tiempo Albus y ella, antes de correr hacia la barra.

La mayoría de cabezas, tanto de las mesas como de la barra, estaban giradas hacia las dos personas que estaban en la escalera: Rose estaba dos escalones más arriba de un hombre alto y castaño, bloqueándole el paso.

-¿Oh, un tiempo? –preguntó sin gritar, pero la atención en el escándalo parecía haber hecho que desarrollara súper oído porque las palabras de Rose se escuchaban a la perfección. Kate estaba segura que éste era el caso para todos los presentes-. Entonces explícame por qué ella cree que todavía están juntos.

El hombre le respondió algo, pero como estaba mirando a Rose, daba la espalda a la barra. A juzgar por sus hombros alzados, no había sido una respuesta clara.

-¿Y cómo sabe lo de esa noche?

-Probablemente uno de mis compañeros de trabajo le comentó –dijo moviendo la cabeza negativamente. La exagerada sorpresa en el rostro de su amiga no era una buena señal para la seguridad física y mental del hombre-. Es amiga de varios de ellos.

-Oh, qué coincidencia.

Intercambiaron un par de palabras más, ésta vez en voz baja puesto que Rose se había inclinado hacia él.

Mientras mantenían una acalorada conversación, la morena buscó con la mirada a las personas conocidas del lugar: Mike había salido tras ellos y estaba con la boca abierta; las meseras estaban quietas en distintos puntos del local, sin aparentar molestias por estar cargando bandejas llenas de trastes sucios, y Scorpius estaba en el sector de la caja, observando todo con una palidez que indicaba que en cualquier momento se desmayaría.

Sus ojos volvieron a pasearse por el bar y se detuvieron en dos personas tras Rose, que con el espectáculo, habían pasado desapercibidas: Mark y Lily presenciaban en completo silencio el intercambio entre la pelirroja y el hombre.

La tensión del silencio fue rota cuando el castaño se dio la vuelta y comenzó a bajar, liberándose del brazo de Rose que intentaba detenerlo.

-¡Espera! –le exigió, saltando los escalones de dos en dos para alcanzarlo-. ¡Espera!

Ambos se perdieron en el pasillo que daba a los baños, dejando el preludio de "Holidays in the Sun" sonando vacíamente en el fondo.

Antes que la segunda parte de la pelea hiciera su aparición, Albus fue hasta el computador que estaba en el otro extremo de la barra y movió el ratón. De repente, la música se escuchó más fuerte, ocultando los cuchicheos de las personas que comentaban lo que recién había ocurrido.

Al ver que Lily y Mark bajaban, Kate se acercó hasta ellos:

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó, sin ninguna gota de paciencia para tener que soportar sus evasivas idiotas.

-Yo… -Lily miró a Mark, y se mordió el labio inferior-. Rose tiene un pequeño… _gran_ problema.

-¿Me pueden explicar por qué está haciendo un maldito escándalo en _mi_ bar?

Nadie se había dado cuenta que Scorpius estaba junto a ellos. La piel bajo su ojo izquierdo estaba palpitando de la rabia. Kate jamás lo había visto así, y no podía culparlo. La intachable reputación de un local relajado y de buen ambiente había sido manchada en menos de cinco minutos con los gritos de Rose.

-¡No! –la voz de la pelirroja volvió a escucharse, camuflándose levemente por el volumen de la música. Scorpius cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, tratando de controlarse-. ¡No vas a hacer nada hasta que termine de decirte todo!

-¿Qué hacemos? –Albus llegó al grupo, mirando con preocupación el pasillo-. ¿Debemos pegarle un puñetazo al tipo o hay que detener a Rose?

-Voy a matar a tu prima –dijo el rubio, causando que Mark casi se atragantara con la respuesta-. La voy a matar –sentenció abriendo los ojos al mismo tiempo que empujaba a Albus para poder dirigirse a los baños.

Todos lo siguieron casi al instante.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás embarazada?

Kate sintió que Albus tosía tras ella, y lo miró por sobre su hombro, observando que parecía estar ahogándose. Le tomó la mano, apretándosela en un inútil intento por calmarlo.

Se detuvieron tras Scorpius, que parecía estar tan impactado como Albus del rumbo que había tomado la discusión.

La pelirroja estaba de pie frente a la puerta del baño de hombres, con el pelo tan desordenado que en cualquier momento sus rizos cobrarían vida para ser la versión en carne y hueso se Medusa. Al frente, estaba el castaño con la expresión de alguien que había visto un fantasma.

-¿Del Espíritu Santo acaso? –soltó ácidamente la pelirroja. Kate soltó aire con enorme alivio-. ¿No recuerdas que te quedaste dormido, imbécil?

-Oh, bien –el hombre sonrió aliviado. Se llevó una mano al cuello de la camisa y desabotonó tres botones. Fue entonces cuando miró ahora con molestia a Rose-. ¿Y qué más quieres decirme?

-¿Por qué actúas como si todo estuviera perfecto? Tu maldita novia me amenazó y me lanzó Coca-Cola –levantó una mano e incrustó el dedo índice repetidas veces en su pecho-. ¿Sabes lo que es que el sostén y toda la ropa se te pegue por la bebida? ¡¿SABES LO QUE ES TENER GASEOSA EN TU VAGINA?!

¿Qué? ¿Gaseosa en su vagina?

-¿Perdón? –dijo el hombre no muy arrepentido.

-¿Perdón? –la voz de Rose tembló y por un momento Kate creyó que lloraría. Sus ojos estaban peligrosamente brillantes-. No es sólo eso. Por ella y su maldito escándalo, me van a despedir… Voy a quedar desempleada –finalizó, casi con una exhalación.

-¿Y?

-¿Y? –lo fulminó con la mirada-. ¡Y ES TU CULPA!

-¿Y qué voy a hacer yo? –preguntó como si toda esta situación no estuviera en lo más mínimo relacionada con él-. Ni que pudiera devolverte tu trabajo.

Y fue entonces cuando despertó. Lo que habían presenciado era simplemente un ataque de furia, donde había espacio para planes idiotas y gritos en medio de la escalera. La mirada y la mueca que todos temían ver habían aparecido. El Huracán Rose por fin estaba aquí.

Dando un paso hacia él, Rose lo empujó con tanta fuerza que la espalda del hombre terminó estrellándose contra la puerta del baño de mujeres con un sonido seco.

En menos de un segundo, Mark y Albus estaban junto a Rose.

-Dios, estás loca –dijo el hombre, reincorporándose.

-¿Qué? –la pelirroja hizo un movimiento como si fuera a caminar hacia él, pero Mark la tomó por un brazo.

-Hiciste que tu amiga me coqueteara y que luego tu amigo me amenazara por estar flirteando con su novia, en mi maldito _cumpleaños_ frente a todos mis compañeros de oficina –espetó, lanzando una carcajada nerviosa-. ¿Acaso crees que eso es normal? –la miró con asco antes de rodear a Mark, Albus, y Rose para poder entrar al baño de varones-. Debí estar drogado para haber querido dormir contigo –comentó antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

El tiempo pareció haberse detenido. Mark todavía mantenía tomada a Rose por el brazo, Albus miraba hacia la puerta como si en cualquier momento el castaño volviera a salir, y Scorpius, Lily, y ella estaban boquiabiertos. La voz de Johnny Rotten resonando en el bar indicaba que era una ilusión, porque las conversaciones, risas, y brindis seguían transcurriendo a pocos metros del lugar.

Con un movimiento de hombros, Rose se soltó de Mark.

Estaba muy pálida y tenía los ojos rojos, mientras hacía todos los esfuerzos para no llorar. Parecía que le costaba respirar y cuando apoyó una mano en la pared, Kate notó que las piernas le temblaban.

La única vez que la había visto así fue luego de una discusión en su hogar, el día previo a dar el examen para entrar a la universidad. Rose había llegado en el mismo estado a su casa y le preguntó si podía quedarse a dormir allí aquella noche. Con una escueta explicación sobre diferencias irreconciliables con su madre, la pelirroja cambió de tema y comentó que estaba tan cansada por estudiar, que su cerebro explotaría.

-Rose –dijo su amiga, acercándose hasta ella-. Rose –le sonrió, tomándole una mano-. ¿Por qué no vamos a la cocina y te preparo una taza de té?

-No quiero té –negó con la cabeza-. No quiero que me toquen –dio un paso hacia atrás para zafarse del apretón de su amiga-. Y no se preocupen. El escándalo ha terminado –dijo con la mirada puesta en el suelo.

-Rose.

-No tengo trabajo, Kate –rió, y levantó la cabeza. Todos ahogaron una exclamación de pena al verla con dos grandes lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas-. Estoy desempleada y mi mamá va a hacer una fiesta porque por fin le demostré que soy un gran fracaso, así que… -respiró profundamente-, así que necesito estar sola, ¿vale? Necesito estar sola.

Retrocediendo lentamente, la pelirroja por fin llegó hasta la puerta del baño de mujeres y desapareció tras ella.

Kate inspiró hondamente, tratando de sopesar todo lo que había ocurrido.

¿Cómo el problema se había transformado desde el ser descubierta jugando en el trabajo a estar gritándole a un tipo en un bar por estar despedida?

-Bien, -se giró, buscando a las únicas dos personas que podían entregar las respuestas necesarias-, ¿quién de ustedes dos me va a decir qué mierda está ocurriendo?

Después de intercambiar una larga mirada, Mark y Lily empezaron a contar el encuentro de Rose con un trío de locas en la oficina.

* * *

Desde que se había dispuesto a esperar que la noche llegara a su desenlace (o en su defecto, que el caos provocado por Rose se terminara), Mark se había dedicado a escuchar la música que inundaba el bar. Luego de escuchar tres canciones, decidió que a Scorpius le debía gustar mucho el rock británico o que trataba de darle un ambiente demasiado nacionalista para fascinar a los turistas que visitaban el lugar. O quizás se trataba de ambas. No importaba cuál de las dos razones fuera. Las tonadas tristes y melancólicas de U2 no le agradaban para nada. Las bandas inglesas solían tener una predilección por las letras depresivas. Debía hablar seriamente con Scorpius o con quien fuera el encargado de la música para que colocaran algo más animado, como electrónica.

Aburrido de estar de pie sin hacer nada, fue hasta la barra para pedir otro trago y casi inmediatamente Zach estaba preguntándole qué deseaba beber.

-Menudo drama el de hoy –comentó, limpiando el hielo de la tapa de la botella de cerveza para poder sacarla con más facilidad. El moreno se encogió de hombros, sin saber qué decir. Probablemente lo ocurrido esta noche entraba dentro de las cinco historias más increíbles de las locuras de su amiga. Además de eso, ¿qué iba a comentar? ¿Cuán imbécil era ése tal Phil Smith? ¿Cuán loca estaba la nueva jefa de Rose? ¿O cuán loca estaba su propia amiga? El cantinero sacó la tapa y le tendió la botella-. Gracias. ¿Sabes dónde está Kate?

-La vi entrar con Scorpius y Albus a la cocina hace un rato –señaló con la cabeza hacia la puerta de la esquina, tras la barra.

-Ni aunque fuera un ejército alguien podría calmarla –comentó, riendo-. La futura señora Potter siempre tiene ataques de nervios cuando ocurre un evento dramático.

-No me gustaría casarme con alguien así –dijo el cantinero, volteando la cabeza al escuchar que alguien lo llamaba-. Nos vemos –levantó la mano a modo de despedida antes de caminar hacia el otro extremo para poder atender a otro cliente.

Antes de beber la cerveza, sus ojos se dirigieron a una mujer a su lado. A juzgar por la expresión de su rostro y su mano haciéndole señas a Zach, parecía haber estado mucho tiempo tratando de ordenar algo. Su radar de cacería comenzó a emitir una alarma.

La observó unos segundos, deteniéndose en sus menudas piernas y los altísimos tacos que usaba. No era guapa de rostro y en general le gustaban las mujeres altas, pero tenía un cuerpo bastante atractivo. A veces agradecía los vestidos tan ceñidos y cortos que ocupaban algunas jóvenes, puesto que no dejaban nada a la imaginación. Como le gustaba decir "no daban espacio a la falsa publicidad".

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Eh? -la joven se giró, mirándolo sin entender qué decía. Mark volvió a repetir la pregunta-. Una cerveza.

-Toma –dijo, tendiéndole la botella-. Hay muchas personas y sin una máquina que dé números de turno, mi amigo aquí no atiende bien a los clientes.

-¿Gracias? –sus ojos se pasearon alternadamente entre él y la botella.

-Es una buena marca –aseguró con una de las sonrisas que sabía que podría conquistar hasta la Reina del Reino Unido. La joven finalmente aceptó, todavía desconcertada-. No, no. Sólo disfrútala –dijo al ver que comenzaba a buscar algo dentro de su cartera, dinero seguramente.

-¿Acaso estás tratando de flirtear conmigo? -rió, cambiando su actitud a una más cómoda.

_En menos de tres minutos cayó rendida a mis pies._

Mientras pensaba en qué contestarle, sus ojos fueron hasta el sector del medio del local y observó cómo Lily jugaba con el contenido de su vaso. Estaba sola, lo cual la hacía ver bastante triste en medio de los diversos grupos de amigos que conversaban y se divertían en el resto de mesas.

Dando un paso hacia adelante, el joven acercó el rostro hacia el oído izquierdo de la chica:

-Si fuera a flirtear contigo, me quedaría a conversar contigo –le dio un pequeño apretón en el hombro y comenzó a rodearla, para poder salir del grupo de personas que se abalanzaba sobre la barra.

-Espera –le tomó el brazo, impidiendo que siguiera caminando. Mark volteó el rostro, fingiendo sorpresa-. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Mark. ¿Y tú?

-Theresa.

-Bueno, Theresa. Espero que tengas una buena noche y que nos veamos otro día –movió lentamente el brazo para liberarse de la mano de la joven-. Vengo seguido aquí –añadió para no sonar como un acosador. El sembrar la oportunidad de encontrarse de nuevo debía ser lo más casual posible. Si no fuera por todo el drama de Rose, se quedaría hablando con la chica para así terminar pasando la noche con ella, pero no quería recibir al día siguiente la ira de Kate por ser un ser humano y amigo desconsiderado. Además, una pequeña parte de él se sentiría mal por abandonar a su amiga en un día como éste. Pero sólo una mínima, minúscula y reducida parte-. Nos vemos.

Sabiendo que dentro de un futuro cercano volvería a ver a Theresa, se dirigió con calma hacia donde estaba Lily.

Muchas veces no encontraba el parecido entre Albus y su hermana, especialmente porque ambos tenían características físicas muy distintas. Sin embargo, al ver a la joven en silencio y jugando con su vaso, se dio cuenta que se comportaban igual cuando no estaban de buen humor. Albus solía hacer lo mismo mientras pensaba en cómo proponerle a Kate que vivieran juntos, en sacar a relucir el tema de matrimonio y en cómo proponérselo de modo romántico. Lo había visto múltiples veces en el bar comportándose así como para saber que probablemente era un ritual de reflexión de la familia Potter.

No solía ver mucho a la pequeña pelirroja, pero en general siempre se mostraba contenta. Los eventos de la noche no habían sido de lo más divertidos, no obstante no era para tener una actitud tan triste como la que tenía en aquel instante.

-Me parece extraño que estés aquí –dijo con honestidad.

Lily dejó de mirar el contenido de su vaso y miró hacia el frente. Estaba seguro que si no fuera porque la miraba fijamente, la joven habría pensado que su mente le había jugado una mala broma e imaginaba que alguien le hablaba.

-Estoy ayudando a mi prima –movió su vaso, observando los cubos de hielo chocar contra las paredes de éste-. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Usualmente nunca tienes tiempo y tampoco es que acostumbres a reunirte con nosotros –alzó una ceja, dándole una mirada que obviamente la desconcertó. Incluso a él le parecía extraño ser tan serio-. ¿Va todo bien en tu vida?

-Mi vida va –dijo rápidamente, levantando el vaso y haciendo un pequeño gesto a modo de un brindis personal-. Ni bien ni mal. Simplemente va… -dio un sorbo.

Después de unos momentos de silencio, miró hacia un punto sobre el hombro de Lily, y cualquier insinuación y confesión amorosa que guardaba de su repertorio para ofrecerle a la pequeña pelirroja, quedó relegada a un rincón de su mente: Rose por fin había salido de su encierro en el baño y ahora estaba ordenando una fila de pequeños vasos en la barra. Lo más seguro era que se tratara de shots de tequila. Un grupo de personas se colocaba a su lado, observando con curiosidad y animándola a beberlos lo más rápido posible.

Siempre que la chica tenía un problema, se encerraba en el baño o cuarto más cercano, para salir como si fuera la personificación de la alegría. Todas las épicas historias de las fiestas de Rose sucedían tras estos momentos. La más comentada era en la cual había amanecido en Irlanda. Todavía recordaba el domingo que volvía del departamento de una de sus conquistas (obviamente no recordaba su nombre) cuando recibió la llamada de su amiga, suplicándole que le comprara un pasaje de avión. No sabía si reír por la historia o llorar por haber tenido que gastar parte de sus kilómetros de viajero frecuente en traer de regreso a la pelirroja a Londres. Y por supuesto que no le había pagado el valor monetario total del pasaje, ya que "la amistad no tiene precio", había dicho Rose resueltamente.

-Es una mierda que todos tus amigos sean también los de tu novia.

Enfocó nuevamente su atención en la pequeña pelirroja y se sorprendió de encontrarse con sus ojos verdes fijos en él. ¿Acaso ése comentario venía dirigido a él o qué?

Antes de poder pensar algo más al respecto, Lily suspiró y cerró los ojos. Aparentemente estaba borracha. No pudo evitar soltar una risita al escuchar quejarse de la música. Nunca la había visto así. Era la primera vez que se encontraba con una persona ebria que no lloraba (como Kate), empezaba a reírse por todo (como Albus), o hacía algo por lo que probablemente terminaría en la cárcel (como Rose). Simplemente estaba sentada, alejada del resto e inundando sus penas en el alcohol.

-¿Necesitabas un respiro de todo el drama y por eso aceptaste venir hoy?

Había notado que el tema de su novia la hacía sentir incómoda, y quizás por lo mismo aceptó a la locura planeada por Rose. Nadie podía negar que era divertido jugar a ser espías de una barata serie de acción (especialmente porque hacerse pasar por su novio era casi cumplir una de sus fantasías), pero no se trataba precisamente del plan que alguien adoraría tener un viernes por la noche, especialmente cuando la solución más obvia a todo el problema era que Rose se pusiera a escribir un artículo decente para la revista.

Con una mueca, la joven abrió los ojos y lo miró:

-Lo que menos necesito es terminar la semana preocupándome de mis problemas con Claire –era la primera vez que lo verbalizaba. Los problemas que describía como los normales de una pareja parecían ser graves. No entendía por qué las personas deseaban seguir perpetuando las relaciones que no funcionaban. Por más cariño y comodidad que la unión represente, no valía la pena sufrir cuando podían terminar o divorciarse. Mark siempre agradecía que no tuviera la enfermedad del amor. Lo que menos deseaba era verse tan patético como la pequeña pelirroja lo hacía en aquel momento-. A veces es necesario un descanso, ¿sabes? –agregó, luego de terminar lo que quedaba de alcohol en su vaso.

-Te entiendo –asintió, sabiendo que no diría realmente lo que pensaba de las relaciones. No quería enojarla o entristecerla aún más. Su brutal honestidad la reservaba para Kate y Rose, las únicas que soportaban su opinión directa-. Andarás aún más cansada y deprimida si no despejas tu mente.

-Hey, el extraño aquí eres tú –lanzó una risa-. ¿Desde cuándo dices sabias palabras de apoyo?

-Para que te des cuenta que tu novio hipotético es el hombre ideal –se irguió, sabiendo que con un comentario así podría cambiar el humor de la chica. Lily rodó los ojos-. Si alguna vez quieres volver a probar a estar con un hombre, yo soy el indicado… ¡Hey!

Kate le había quitado su botella de cerveza y la estaba bebiendo a grandes tragos, hasta casi terminar el contenido de ella.

Si no estaba bebiendo té para calmar los nervios y requería de alcohol, entonces eso quería decir que la morena estaba a un nivel alto de ataque de histeria. Por lo mismo no dijo nada más y optó por darle una servilleta, para que se limpiara la boca.

-Qué horror de noche –comentó, respirando agitadamente.

-Kate, cálmate.

_He estado años rodeado de mujeres y todavía no entiendo que mis silencios deberían durar más tiempo._

-Mírala, Mark –escupió bruscamente, señalando hacia la barra-. Está haciendo competencia de tequilazos con desconocidos.

Podía entender su enojo y preocupación. Rose nunca había tenido una vida perfecta, llena de buenas y sanas decisiones. Solía meterse en varios problemas, pero nunca había llegado al grado de ser despedida y de hacer el ridículo en un lugar público (lo cual era sorprendente, pues con su extrovertida y desenvuelta personalidad solía llamar la atención con facilidad). Seguramente la entrada a "La Estación King Cross" le quedaría prohibida de por vida, Albus tendría que lidiar con el odio que Scorpius le tendría a su prima por el escándalo de esta noche, y debería buscar otro lugar para vivir porque el arriendo del departamento no se pagaría eternamente con sus escasos (o nulos) ahorros.

Sin embargo, el que estuviera bebiendo tequila como si el mundo se fuera a acabar dentro de algunas horas y sociabilizara con desconocidos no era nada extraño. El patrón era el mismo: algo malo sucedía en su vida, le echaba la culpa al mundo, se deprimía cuando se daba cuenta que la culpable en realidad era ella, se emborrachaba, dormía por un día completo, y aceptaba la cruel realidad mientras sufría una resaca de los mil demonios. Uno tras otro, los eventos eran siempre los mismos. De hecho, deberían estar aliviados que ésta vez fuera igual, ya que lo que había pasado era más grave que las demás metidas de pata.

-Ya, ¿y eso es algo que Rose nunca ha hecho? –preguntó con lentitud, presintiendo que su reacción no sería del agrado de Kate.

-No está emocionalmente estable.

-¿Y cuándo lo ha estado?

-¿No te preocupa? –inquirió, mirándolo como si estuviera loco.

-Honestamente, sí, un poco. Pero no precisamente eso –añadió rápidamente, para tratar de aplacar el humor de su amiga-. Me preocupa que el lunes esté sin trabajo y probablemente no vuelva a encontrar uno en mucho tiempo.

Era obvio que no aceptaría trabajar como blogger o una de las personas que controlaba la cuenta de Twitter y/o Facebook de un periódico, noticiario de televisión o revista. Su orgullo por ejercer como periodista, aunque fuera en 'Glamour', era muchísimo más grande que la necesidad de pagar las cuentas a final de mes.

Volvió a mirar hacia la barra y se encontró con el grupo de personas aplaudiendo a Rose, mientras la pelirroja alzaba victoriosa el último vaso de tequila vacío.

-Esto no estaría ocurriendo si tan sólo se tomara en serio las cosas y se esforzará por escribir reportajes decentes –dijo Lily, con los ojos puestos también sobre Rose.

-¡Exactamente! -¿Kate estaba hablando en serio?-. Debería intentar salvar su trabajo ahora mismo.

-¿Crees que ahora va a escribir el próximo premio Pulitzer? –preguntó, incrédulo por las palabras de la morena. El intento para salvar su trabajo debería haber ocurrido el día anterior, y no hoy, cuando estaba emborrachándose en una exhibición de tequilazos-. Simplemente hay que dejarla tranquila. Necesita enfocar su energía en otra actividad más sana que armar planes para vengarse del imbécil ése –hizo referencia a Smith, mientras se ponía de pie.

-Mark.

-Kate.

-¿Por qué rayos eres tan inmaduro? ¿Y te vas? –arqueó las cejas, observando cómo sacaba su billetera para dejar el dinero de lo que había bebido y comido durante la noche sobre la mesa-. ¿Me dejas hablando _sola_?

En momentos como éste, Kate era igual de histérica y demandante que Rose. Hizo una nota mental para conversar de esto con Albus, ya que debería advertirle que no tenía que hacer enojar o preocupar a su futura esposa si quería tener una vida tranquila y sin estrés.

Con una sonrisa, tomó su chaqueta y se acercó hasta Kate, dándole un corto abrazo de despedida.

-Llevaré a Rose a casa como siempre hago cuando está borracha –explicó, divertido al ver que la expresión de la chica cambiaba a una más suave-. A menos que quieras ver cómo se sube a la barra a darnos un espectáculo de baile.

-¡Anda! –lo empujó con cuidado.

-Que estén bien, chicas –levantó la mano para hacerle un gesto de despedida a Lily. La pequeña pelirroja le sonrió. Le habría encantado lanzar un comentario respecto a su vestimenta de la noche (porque se veía demasiado bien y era un desperdicio que fuera lesbiana), pero no había tiempo para ello. Además, Kate le daría un puñetazo por relegar la seguridad de Rose a segundo plano-. Nos vemos.

Esquivó a las meseras y a varias personas que se desplazaban por el lugar, tratando de no reírse por ver el fallido intento de Rose por tratar coordinar sus movimientos al acorde de la guitarra de "I Love Rock N' Roll" de The Rolling Stones. Aparentemente el resto de las personas que la rodeaban (hombres, en su mayoría) debían estar muy borrachos para encontrarla sexy, no obstante, todos celebraban la pequeña actuación.

Junto a la puerta de la cocina, Albus y Scorpius observaban la escena con una expresión que no supo cómo interpretar, pero estaba seguro que el dueño del bar no estaba nada contento por ver que Rose estaba _ad portas_ de ofrecer un nueva espectáculo que llamaría la atención de todo la clientela de la noche.

-Vamos, pelirroja –dijo, haciendo a un lado a un hombre. La tomó de una mano y tiró de ella-. Eso es todo por hoy.

Sus ojos se enfocaron él al mismo tiempo que movía levemente la cabeza, como si le costara mantenerla quieta.

_Dios, ¿Cuánto tequila bebió para estar así de borracha? _

-¿Qué mierda haces? –preguntó, tratando de soltarse de él.

-Compórtate o te voy a cargar sobre mi hombro –dijo calmadamente, sin ceder ante sus movimientos bruscos.

-¡Cómo si tuvieras la fuerza para cargarme!

-Voy a llamar a tu papá.

La simple mención del señor Weasley la hizo sentarse en su asiento y tomar su cartera, lista para retirarse.

Entre abucheos y reclamos por parte de su reducida audiencia, la chica se puso de pie y empezó a caminar en dirección a la puerta de salida. Dos hombres se acercaron a ella para exigir que no le hiciera caso a su amigo, que obviamente era un aguafiestas que no sabía pasarlo bien. Mark colocó un brazo protector alrededor de sus hombros, dándoles una muy _agradable_ mirada de pocos amigos, e hizo que la chica no disminuyera el paso.

-Puedo caminar sola –replicó con voz somnolienta, evidentemente sin haber notado que casi dos gorilas se abalanzaban sobre ella.

-Genial –dijo, tomándola con más fuerza. A pesar de poder caminar rápido, el tambaleo de su cuerpo señalaba que pronto no podría mantenerse en pie. Recordando que todavía no se había despedido de Albus y Scorpius, volteó la cabeza hacia el lugar donde estaban. Levantó el brazo desocupado e hizo una señal con la mano, recibiendo un gesto similar por parte de Albus. Por otro lado, el rubio prácticamente lanzaba fuego por los ojos. _Rose no podrá ingresar al bar por varios meses_-. Bien, vamos –de una patada empujó la puerta para abrirla, y cuidando que la chica no se cayera en la pequeña escalinata, salieron a la calle.

Por suerte un taxi vacío se asomó desde la esquina al poco rato, así que se subieron en la parte trasera del vehículo y Mark dio la dirección del departamento de Rose al conductor.

Había sido una noche _interesante_. Eran pocas las ocasiones donde podía ver a Scorpius y Kate enojados, y compartir con la pequeña Potter. Si no fuera porque la gran razón y consecuencia de todo lo ocurrido era la desgracia de su amiga, hasta pensaría que había sido una velada divertida.

_Oh, mierda, no pude pedirle el número a Theresa._

-Los géminis son una mierda –murmuró de repente la joven a su lado, sacándolo de sus pensamientos sobre la fallida conquista de la noche. Estaba con la frente apoyada en la ventana de la puerta, con los ojos bailando por el iluminado público y las faroles que destellaban junto a ellos mientras cruzaban Picadilly Circus a toda velocidad-. Una gran, hedionda, y asquerosa _mierda_.

Mark suspiró, agradecido que pronto podría dejarla durmiendo en su cama para que dejara de hablar cosas sin sentido.

Después de pagarle al taxista, tuvo que prácticamente cargar a su amiga hasta el elevador del edificio. Todavía estaba consciente, pero sus piernas ya no le permitían caminar sin caerse. Su nivel de ebriedad estaba cercano a llegar al desmayo, por lo que cuando subían en el ascensor, le quitó su cartera para buscar las llaves y así poder abrir el departamento. No quería revivir episodios pasados donde Rose no podía insertar la llave en el cerrojo y empezaba a gritar enojada que alguien debía haberle cambiado la llave de la puerta. Su cuota anual de vecinos molestos ya estaba completa, por lo que prefería evitar todo eso y él mismo abrir el departamento.

-¿Me puedo quedar a dormir, cierto? –preguntó cuando entraron, más por formalidad que por realmente querer hacerlo. Siempre que la traía a casa, se quedaba a dormir allí porque vivía al otro lado de la ciudad. Como trabaja en Oxford, prefería vivir cerca de la estación de trenes y así no ocupaba enormes cantidades de tiempo movilizándose por Londres. Rose asintió mientras se deshacía de los tacones y lanzaba la cartera hacia el sillón-. ¿Qué haces?

En vez de ir al baño, como solía hacer antes de caer como un cadáver en su cama, la pelirroja fue hasta el mueble donde tenía el televisor, el equipo Blu-Ray y su laptop.

-Voy a escribir –contestó mientras tomaba el computador personal y lo abría para encenderlo.

Sin los tacones, su cuerpo parecía haber ganado un poco más de equilibrio (menos mal, ya que no quería rematar la noche en el hospital con Rose fracturada).

-¿Te llegó la inspiración después de todo esto?

-Los grandes artistas siempre trabajan con pasión y alcohol en el cuerpo, Batichico –dijo sentándose en el sillón con las piernas cruzadas, para así colocar la laptop sobre ellas.

-Sí, lo que sea –bostezó, rindiéndose por entender la lógica de su amiga. Si podía caminar y formular frases coherentes (aunque de contenido dudoso), entonces se daba por satisfecho y podría dormir sin sentirse culpable por dejar a potencial terrorista a solas-. Buenas noches, pelirroja.

Entró a la pieza dispuesta para invitados y como bodega para libros, muebles y otras cosas que no cabían en el resto de habitaciones del lugar.

Después de quitarse los zapatos y la camisa, se acomodó bajo las sábanas y mientras los eventos de la noche se repetían en su cabeza como las repeticiones de los episodios anteriores de una serie, comenzó a sentir que el cuerpo le pesaba más. Los gritos de Rose, las miradas furibundas de Kate, las exquisitas piernas de Lily con aquel vestido, y las ganas de darle un puñetazo al tal Phil Smith se esfumaron para dar paso a la reconfortante oscuridad de los brazos de Morfeo.

-¡MIERDA!

Mark abrió los ojos asustado.

-¡NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!

Se sentó rápidamente, sintiendo que el cerebro le bailaba en el cráneo por haber cambiado de posición de manera tan brusca.

Quitándose las sábanas y maldiciendo al maldito sol que colaba sus rayos a través de la ventana, se dirigió al cuarto de Rose.

-¿Rose? –preguntó con la garganta oprimida al ver que estaba vacío. De hecho, las sábanas intactas de su cama indicaban que no había dormido en ellas-. ¿Dónde estás?

-Mark –se escuchó su voz desde la habitación contigua.

Caminó hasta la sala de estar, encontrándose con su amiga en un estado que le habría causado risa si no fuera por sus gritos: todavía vestía la ropa del día anterior y no se había quitado el maquillaje, por lo que alrededor de sus ojos tenía enormes círculos negros de rímel y su boca tenía trazos de lápiz labial como los del Huasón de Batman. No era sólo eso, sino que además su cabello estaba más desordenado de lo habitual, asemejándose a un afro mal cuidado. Más que risa, su apariencia daba miedo.

Al verla que estaba al borde de las lágrimas, se aproximó preguntándole qué ocurría.

¿Ahora qué? ¿Acaso había otro gran capítulo que añadir a la interminable historia de mala fortuna de Rose?

La mano temblorosa le señaló la laptop que estaba en el sillón a modo de respuesta y temiendo que se iba a encontrar con algo aún más dramático que todo lo que había visto en el bar, lo tomó para ver de qué se trataba.

La pantalla del aparato mostraba la bandeja de entrada de su correo personal, con un e-mail abierto. Iba a preguntar qué había en él que le diera una razón para despertarlo de esa manera, pero sus reclamos quedaron en el olvido al ver el remitente: Minerva McGonagall.

"_Señorita Weasley:_

_Esperando que se encuentre bien, le informo que el lunes la esperaré a las 09:00 hrs. en punto en mi oficina para discutir el escrito que me envió en la noche._

_Saludos cordiales,_

_M. McGonagall_

_Editora en Jefe de 'Glamour'_

_Piense en el medioambiente antes de imprimir este e-mail."_

Levantó lentamente la cabeza, tratando de ordenar los miles de pensamientos que cruzaron por su cabeza.

Rose lo miraba expectante, probablemente con la esperanza que le dijera que era un correo basura, una broma o se trataba de una pesadilla y que pronto despertaría en la comodidad de su cama teniendo la usual resaca post-noche de fiesta.

-¿Cómo es posible que puedas meter aún más la pata, pelirroja? –preguntó ahogadamente, tratando de entender cómo era posible que el problema había crecido en ser la posible Tercera Guerra Mundial. Rose cerró los ojos, cediendo ante las ganas de llorar-. ¡Es como si no quisieras sólo bañarte en Coca-Cola, sino que quieres nadar eternamente en ella!


End file.
